Super Smash Inktober 2019
by RisingSonic17
Summary: 31 themed ficlet/drabble stories in 31 days. Featuring all of your favorite characters in Smash Ultimate and other special guest appearances! Themes from the official Inktober 2019 prompts
1. Day 1: Ring

**Author's Note: Hey, I haven't kicked the bucket. Yet. My dumbass just hit a wall with Cold Vengeance and I haven't been able to finish it. Combine that with school and other life stuff and I'm just left staring at the wall. So uh, to try and force myself to get back into writing. I'm going to write drabbles/ficlets (whatever you people call it) of themes from the official Inktober prompts. Because I can't draw at all. So this should be fun stuff since I'm always thinking of stories in my head.**

**New Smash City**

In a jewelry store in New Smash City, Roy is looking down at the display case filled with rings with Marth standing beside him.

"Any particular ring that catches your eye?" Marth asks.

"Hmmm, I'm not too sure. I don't want to get any too flashy, but I also don't want just some ring. I want it to be special for Lilina." Roy replies.

Marth smiles. "You've always been so considerate of others. It is your best trait. Although, I don't see why you would really need me to help you. She is your girlfriend after all. I thought you would have an idea of what she would like."

"W-Well you're the married man so I thought you could help me. What did you get for Princess Caeda when you proposed?"

"I just got her a regular silver engagement ring, nothing crazy. I was also in the middle of a war so I wasn't thinking too much on the ring I should get. What was important is that I got my feelings across to her, and that's what really matters."

"You're right. That's what really important. Thank you Marth, you know you've always been like my mentor."

Marth rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Come on, we've been friends for years. Just looking out for you buddy."

Roy looks back at the display case and sees a ring that catches his eye. It was a small silver ring with a ruby gem in the middle. "I think I found one I like!" Roy raises his hand and calls for the lady behind the counter. "Excuse me miss, I would like to get that ring."

"What's the occasion honey? Is it for that pretty boy beside you?" She smirks.

The two swordsmen blush. "N-No! I have a wife thank you very much." Marth replies.

"It's for my girlfriend ma'am." Roy says.

"Are you getting married? You're still at such a young age. You kids these days are moving too fast." The lady remarks.

"I'm not getting married yet. It's more of a promise in the future, that's all." Roy says.

"Ahhh, I get ya kiddo. Alright, let me get that ring for you. I'm sure your little girlfriend will love it."

* * *

**Outside the Smash Mansion**

Marth and Roy make their way back to the mansion. They see Ike standing outside the front door with another figure. Roy is surprised to see that the figure was Lilina.

"L-Lilina?!" Roy calls.

Lilina waves. "Roy! You're here!" The Delightful Noble runs to her boyfriend and gives him a hug.

"I'll leave you two alone to have your privacy." Marth says with a smirk on his face.

_"Did he set this up with Ike?" Roy wonders to himself._

Marth stands beside Ike and gives her a thumbs up. "Nice job on getting her here."

"I had to ask Master Hand if he could allow it. He was very understanding." Ike replies.

Lilina breaks the hug. "Ike told me that you needed to speak to me about something. Are you okay?"

Roy could feel himself getting nervous. He remembers the words that Marth told him earlier, he takes a deep breath. "Lilina. We've known each other since we were young kids. I cherish you deeply and you mean so much to me. During the war against Bern and King Zephiel, I was always worried for you. You're an amazing mage, but I couldn't help but frequently check up on you. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to ever happen to you. Lilina...I need you."

"Oh Roy…" Lilina puts her hands over Roy's. "You've grown up more than you think you did. I know being the leader was a daunting task for you to take on, but I always had my faith in you. You were working hard for the good of everyone. Uncle Eliwood would be proud to see the boy you've become." She smiles.

"Lilina…" Roy reaches into his pocket and takes out a small black box. "I want you to have this." The Young Lion opens the box and reveal a ring.

The Delightful Noble eyes widen at the sight of the ring. Her face begins to heat up. "R-Roy...This is...Are you asking me to-?"

"It doesn't have to be now. When I come back to our world, you can tell me your answer then. Just know that I will always love you. We will merge our countries together. It's a promise."

"Roy...How could I say no? It's a promise! I love you so much!" Lilina says overjoyed with tears in her eyes. She takes the ring from the box and puts it on her ring finger. Two teens share and hug and a passionate kiss with each other.

In the distance, Marth and Ike smile at the two teens sharing a loving moment. "Isn't it beautiful Ike? Our boy is turning into a man. He's growing up so fast!" Marth cries with exaggeration.

Ike rolls his eyes at the Prince of Altea and pats on the back. "Yeah. It's always nice to watch your children grow." Suddenly, the ground starts to furiously shake. "Uh...what the hell is going on?" The mercenary asks confused.

"I don't recall anyone saying an earthquake would happen." Marth says.

The sky starts to become dark with clouds and thunder. An arm suddenly comes out of the ground with an axe in its hand. Roy and Lilina jump in fear. The two realize that it wasn't just any axe, it was the Armads. Hector appears from out the ground with anger his eyes.

"I will not allow anyone to take my precious daughter away from me." Hector raises Armads. Lightning strikes the axe, turning it into Thunder Armads. "Prepare to fight me boy!"

"Daddy no!" Lilina yells. Roy lets out a terrified scream as he grabs Lilina arm and runs away with her.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Hector screams chasing after the two teens.

"Roy! We gotta help him! Come on!"

Marth takes out his Falchion and runs after the three.

Ike shakes his as he takes out Ragnell. "Nothing can ever be normal in this place." He comments as he follows Marth.


	2. Day 2: Mindless

"Ugh...What...What happened…"

Pit begins to slow open his eyes. He sees a pinkish sky with flying hot dogs, pizza, hamburgers, and other unhealthy junk foods. He starts to stand up. Pit realizes that he is standing on a very large and round pink circular mountain. He continues to look around to see that below him was nothing but clouds around the mountain.

"It's about time you woke up Pit-Stain." Pit hears Dark Pit's voice.

Pit begins to look around him, but he couldn't find his dark twin anywhere. "Pittoo? Where are you?"

"On your chest you dummy!"

Pit looks down to see that he has a baby carrier strapped around his chest with a two year old Dark Pit inside of it holding a tiny version his staff in his hand. "Pittoo?! Why are you a baby?!"

"That is a very good question that will probably never be answered. What I do know is that I need some milk before I start to get crankier than normal."

Pit looks around the area. "Where the heck are we? I don't remember Skyworld having floating foods everywhere, or being pink. Is Hades responsible for this? Did I accidentally drink lean and I didn't know it?"

"Maybe we can ask Pichu floating on Cloud over there." Dark Pit points to the sky. The two see the small electric mouse rat sitting on Cloud's stomach as he was laying down horizontally. For some reason Pichu had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey mouse rat! Can you tell us what's going on here?" Pit asks.

Pichu takes a puff of the cigarette and blows out smokes. "Change da world. My final message. Goodb ye." The electric mouse begins to slowly fade away from existence.

Cloud turns his body vertically. "I thought he'd never leave. Now I must go to battle my depression." The blond swordsman begins to repeatedly up air with his Fusion Sword to go higher until he was never seen again.

"Well...that was a load of shit. I wanna know how I ended up on this mountain." Pit mutters.

"This isn't a mountain. We're standing on Peach's giant ass." Dark Pit corrects.

Pit's eyes widen. "What?! Wait, do you mean that?" A large grin appears on the angels face. He bends down and slaps Peach's butt. He gets a moan in response to the slap. "Sweet!"

"Have you noticed that you have blonde hair too?" Dark Pit mentions.

"Blonde hair?! I do?!" A mirror then suddenly appears beside Pit. He sees his new hair color. "By Palutena's massive boobs you're right! My hair is blonde! Pittoo…Have I become...a Super Saiyan?!"

"No you idiot, you just-Wait, what the hell did you just say before that?" Dark Pit looks at his older twin with a very disgusted expression.

"Nevermind the details my baby brother, we gotta figure out what's going on in this place. To the skies!" Pit begins to jump on Peach's ass like trampoline. After one final jump he begins to fly in a random direction. "Pittoo look! I can fly! I CAN FINALLY FLY! No need for Lady Palutena's help! This is only possible because I am a Super Saiyan!"

"The fact that you can fly and I'm stuck as baby means this story is nothing but some bullshit." Dark Pit insists.

The angels look beside them to see a giant egg with a brown moustache flying inside of an egg mobile. "I am the Egg!" The egg says as he flies away.

Pit lands on a platform with a castle on it. Coming out the castle was Pac Man wearing black sunglasses holding a brown briefcase. "Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! What it is motherfuckers?!" He yells.

"Ah shit, here comes Pac-Man." Dark Pit mumbles.

"Hey Pac-Man, what's up?" Pit asks.

"Me you bitches! I'm on crack! Want a freebie?!" Pac-Man opens up his briefcase to reveal a crack pipe and a lighter.

Pit shakes his head and raises his hands. "No Pac-Man, drugs are bad!"

"Nope, can't help you man." Dark Pit says.

"Pussies!" Pac-Man takes out the crack pipe and lighter to start smoking it. His eyes widen as he puffs out smoke. "WOAAAAAAAH! HOLY SHIT!" The yellow circle begins to form into a giant floating pizza with a slice missing.

The two angels were of course confused by this. "Should we...should we take a slice?" Pit asks curiously.

"I wouldn't eat a pizza that's a person who just did crack. Let's just keep moving. Hurry it up too, a baby needs his milky!" Dark Pit orders.

The two angels enter inside the castle. Their eyes widen as they see a giant Palutena sitting on her large throne chair with her legs crossed. The Goddess of Light was only wearing a white towel wrapped around her upper body with her hair still wet and steam all around.

"Pit! Pittoo! It's about time you two showed up. You are my two servants after all." Palutena says.

"Mother of god…" Pit utters silently.

"Bitch, where are your clothes?!" Dark Pit yells covering his eyes.

"I just came from the hot springs, I need my goddess time. I can see little Pittooey is cranky wanky. Would you like some of mommy's breast milk?" Palutena teases.

"I think I would rather go back and eat the crack infused pizza that's outside."

"Well nevermind that. There's a bit of a problem going in this world and I need Pit to go and handle it."

"What's wrong Lady Palutena?" Pit asks.

The castle suddenly begins to shakes. The roof of the castle breaks apart to reveal a giant smiling Kirb. "Poyo." Kirb says.

"No worries Lady Palutena!" Pit takes off the baby carrier and places Dark Pit on the ground. He rips his chiton and powers up his kid, making him super buff with six pack abs. "I will handle this." He says in a deep manly voice. Pit flies up to the giant Kirb. "Your evil days are over demon!"

"Poyo."

Pit cups his hands together. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAAAAA!" The angel shoots the beam wave at Kirb and saves the day.

* * *

**Battlefield**

Pit is lying down on his back with a smile on his face and drool coming out from the side of his mouth. He has a couple of bruises on his body. Palutena, Dark Pit, and Bayonetta are standing over Pit looking down at him.

"Is he going to be okay? He's been like this for almost ten minutes now. I was going easy on him." Bayonetta says.

"Ahh don't worry about him. Just throw some ice cream on the floor and he'll wake up eating it." Palutena says.

"As long as he's still breathing..." Dark Pit comments while rolling his eyes.


	3. Day 3: Bait

**Smash Mansion**

Palutena is in her room projecting a tournament bracket from her staff. Master Hand decided to host a small tournament today for the smashers. The Goddess of Light made it to top eight on the winners side and wanted to see who else was in the mix.

"Okay so I have to face that annoying rat Pikachu again, I'm going to hate that. Samus is in top eight winners versus Pichu, looks like I won't be suffering alone. Peach has to fight Pac Man in losers, and Snake is still waiting on his next opponent. Who's fighting for ninth then?" Palutena wonders.

She looks at the bracket to see that Ganondorf is fighting against Wario for the last spot in top 8. "Oh no, looks like my Gannypoo has to fight that gross fat bastard for that last spot. That's going to be very hard for him, especially since he's still heavily restricted in using his full power. Wario is very annoying too, I know from experience. Ride around on his stupid bike, clap people, raises his hands in the air and just fart. Riveting gameplan." Palutena says sarcastically. An idea suddenly pops into Palutena's head. She smiles evilly. "However, he can be easily swayed with the right price."

* * *

**Kitchen**

Wario is rummaging through the fridge shaking his butt and laughing. He takes out a jar of mayonnaise. "Ahhh perfect!" He walks over to the counter to a double meat burger on a plate. Wario opens the jar and just pours it all on the meat. He puts the bun on top and eats the whole burger in one bite. Wario lets out a loud burp and laughs. "My stomach is going to be ready for my set with Ganondorf. That old fart won't know what hit him. Not like I should be scared to begin with. I'm gonna win this whole thing!"

Palutena walks into the kitchen. "Wario, just the man I was looking for. How are you doing buddy?"

Wario raises his eyebrow. "Just fine. What do you want anyways? I got a match to prepare for and I don't need anyone bothering me."

"That's actually what I came to find you for. You have to fight Ganondorf to get into top eight. Are you confident?"

"Pffft, of course I am! I've always been better than Ganondorf ever since I got invited to be in Smash. This will be a free win for Wario. Doesn't matter if he has his big dumb sword now. I got money to collect!"

"Yes yes, I know how you are with money. How about I make an offer to you?"

Wario raises his eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"How about you take the fall against Ganondorf and let him get top eight at this tournament?" Palutena asks in a fake polite tone. Wario begins to laugh. He starts to laugh so hard that he falls down and rolls all over the floor. Wheezing, tears coming out of his eyes, this was like the funniest joke he has ever heard in his life. Palutena rolls her eyes. "Annoying bastard."

The greedy man finally gets up from the floor and begins to calm down. "Wow! I haven't had a laugh like that in awhile! Two words lady. Hell. No. You think I'm just going to let myself lose on purpose? You goddesses sure tell the most hilarious jokes. I came here to win this whole damn thing, I ain't jobbing out to some washed up "King of Darkness". I got a paycheck to collect."

Palutena sighs. "I thought you might say something like that. That's too bad, I guess you would rather work hard to get money than have me just granting it to you. I understand however, and I will take my leave." The Goddess of Light says in a fake sad tone. She turns around to slowly leave the kitchen.

Wario's ears perk up. "Wait. Did you say you could grant me money?" He asks.

A devilish smirk appears on Palutena's face. "Got ya!" She turns back to Wario. "Of course I can. I am a goddess after all. Not only can I grant you money, but I can also grant you the power of a god."

Golden dollar signs appear on Wario's face. "Now you got my attention goddess! Money?! Ultimate power?! I'd be the most unstoppable man on the planet! You got yourself a deal!" Wario extends his hand.

Palutena shakes Wario's hand. "Thank you Wario. I just thought it would be annoying for you to have to go through all those fights. Now you don't gotta worry about that. I'll grant you your wish."

"Alright then. I'm going to be a jobber and win myself some money! Yeah!" Wario quickly runs the kitchen cheering.

Palutena chuckles to herself. "Bingo. Now, time to go motivate my man."

* * *

**Training Room**

Ganondorf is standing still with his arms folded and his eyes closed meditating. Palutena walks inside the training room with a smile on her face.

"Oh Gannypoo~" The Goddess of Light sung.

Ganondorf opens his eyes. An irritated look appears on his face as he Palutena approach him "What do you want woman? I am in no mood for you annoying little games at the moment. I have a match to prepare for."

"I know! I just wanted to motivate you a little, and let you know on the awful things Wario said about you."

Ganondorf raises an eyebrow. "Speak."

"Oh, he just told that you were a washed up old man and don't deserve the title as the King of Darkness. He told me he would easily destroy you."

The King of Darkness tightens his fist, dark aura emerging around it. "Is that so? I guess I won't be holding back on this fool. I appreciate you for telling me this. Just don't annoy me any longer. Your mere presence disgusts me."

"Aww, you know I got your back honey. Kick his face in." Palutena says with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Medical Room**

Wario is lying on the medical bed in a full cast. He groans in pain. Dr Mario walks in holding his medical chart. "Well Wario, literally all of your bones have been broken. Every single one. Ganondorf beat your ass in thirty seconds in the most ruthless most deplorable way possible. You won't be leaving that bed anytime soon. Also, you have a visitor." He says.

Palutena comes into the medical room. "Hey there Wario! Yikes, looks like Ganondorf didn't take it easy on you huh? I wonder what was wrong with him?"

"Whatever...I did what you asked lady. Now, give me my money and give me my power."

Palutena begins to laugh maniacally. "Did you actually think I would do anything of those things for you?"

"WHAT?! BUT YOU-"

"You mortals sure tell the funniest jokes. Thanks for giving my man a free win to top eight. Ciao." Palutena leaves the medical room with a smirk on face.

Wario is left dumbfounded. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	4. Day 4: Freeze

It is a very hot day in the Smash Realm. Most of the Smashers have shut themselves in their rooms with their air conditioners and fans, but sometimes the cold air isn't enough. If you are the Ice Climbers, then this was the worst day for you. The two siblings are outside lying down on the ground under a tree just outside the Forest of Harmony. Even the shade wasn't enough to keep the twins cool. The hood of their jackets are down and they are sweating like bullets.

Popo stands up and screams loudly. "I can't take it anymore! I'm so tired of this heat!"

"What do you...suppose...we do...brother?" Nana asks panting.

"We could try and create a giant glacier, but I don't think it would be enough. Luckily, I've been studying some powerful cryomancy and I think it might help us out. You want to try it?"

Nana stands up. "I don't know Popo, I don't think I'd be as proficient as you. I've never tried learning other freezing abilities besides Icicle or Blizzard." She says nervously.

"Nonsense Nana, you're going to be just fine. All you have to do is copy what I do like you usually do. Now let's get some cold in this place."

Popo begins to do a circular motions with his arms and hands. Nana repeats the action and the two begin to create an ice ball. The ice ball grows larger with the combined powers of the twins. The two spread their arms and unleashes an explosion covering New Smash City, The Forest of Harmony, and all around the Smash Mansion. The Ice Climbers look in shock at what they have done. Everything around them was now completely frozen. The cold air breezing around them.

"Was...that supposed to happen Popo?" Nana asks.

"I don't know. This was actually my first time trying it, I didn't know what the result would be. Since we did it together too, it was probably much stronger than intended." Popo replies.

"We should check in on everyone! Who knows how big of damage we might've caused!" Nana starts to run towards the mansion.

"Nana wait up!" Popo follows his sister.

The Ice Climbers enter inside the frozen mansion by smashing the door with their hammers. In the living room, they see Luigi sitting frozen solid on the couch with a bowl of ice cream on his lap. He was holding a spoon with some ice cream on it in his hand and his mouth was open.

"Oh no! Luigi! Everyone else has to be frozen too!" Nana says.

"Don't worry Nana. All we have to do is just break everybody out of the ice." Popo takes out his hammer and raises it up getting ready to hit Luigi.

"No! That's dangerous!" Nana yells taking the hammer from her brother's hands. "If we're not too careful, we'll completely crush them and won't be able to put them back together! There has to be a safer way! We have to melt the ice."

"That's going to take forever Nana! The ice is everywhere!"

The Ice Climbers feels a cold breeze blow behind them. They turned around to see a body form from the ice. The ice breaks to reveal a blue ninja. Nana quickly hides behind her brother as the ninja slowly approaches them.

"W-Who are y-you?" Popo asks as his body shakes nervously.

"I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Are you the ones responsible for this?"

The Ice Climbers slowly shake their heads. "W-We didn't mean for this to happen! It was just too hot and we wanted to cool off. My brother suggested doing some cryomancy and everything went wrong…" Nana explains.

Sub-Zero looks around him. "For kids your age to do this much with cryomancy, this is impressive. Tell me, how were you able to create this?"

"We...created an iceball together. It got really big and we sort of just pushed it away and this happened. I was studying it, but it was our first time trying it. Things went wrong, I'm sorry!" Popo cries.

"A-Are you going to...kill us?" Nana asks.

"I do not have any intentions to strike you. Unless you give me a reason to." Sub-Zero threatens. The Ice Climbers cower in fear. "Although, I do not sense any evil intent within you. Cryomancy isn't easy. While this may have ended in a disaster, the result of your power shows your potential. All you need is some training. I can help you."

"Help us? With our ice powers? I don't think we'll be able to do any of the cool stuff you can probably do." Popo says.

"Such talent and potential shouldn't be unexplored and wasted. I once mentored another who could do cryomancy. While she was skilled, she was brash, misguided, and foolish. She took part in the dismemberment and slaughter of my clan, turning herself and my brethren to cyborgs. Using her powers for destruction when they could have been used to protect Earthrealm."

"I'm sorry about that Sub-Zero…" Nana says sadly.

"I can take you children under my wing. Teach you good discipline. Help you explore more of your cryomancy abilities and master them. If you decline, I understand."

Popo looks back at his sister. "What do you think Nana? Would you be okay with going with Sub-Zero?" He asks.

"I would like to get better at using my ice powers, but I'm afraid. How do we know we can trust you Sub-Zero?"

"Trust is something that must be built and earned. We will build on it. For now, we can start with having a mutual respect for each other." Sub-Zero extends his hand.

The Ice Climbers still felt a little nervous about the ninja. Though it does not look like he is trying to deceive them. Popo and Nana shakes Sub-Zero's hand. "Okay, we will come with you. Teach us, Grandmaster." Popo bows.

"Welcome to the Lin Kuei my students." Sub-Zero returns a bow.

"H-Hey. Do you think you can help us get rid of all this ice? We need to free all of our friends." Nana says.

"I will ask Grandmaster Hasashi for his assistance. He is a dear friend I have a lot of history with and has mastered the power of hellfire. He can melt all of this for you."

"Thank you Grandmaster." Nana bows.


	5. Day 5: Build

**Author's Note: I know I know I'm late, shut it. Had to make a completely new story and deal with life stuff, but we living.**

Mario and Luigi are sitting in the living room playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. It is the final lap and Mario has a very commanding lead in first place with Luigi a little far behind in second place. The two brothers lean forward on the couch, their faces completely serious. Neither of them saying a word. Mario is inching closer and closer to the finish line. Then suddenly, a blue shell appears ready to blow up Mario.

Mario's eyes widen. "NOOOOOOO!" He yells in horror.

"YESSSSS!" Luigi yells happily.

The blue shell blows up Mario, allowing Luigi to pass his brother and reach pass the finish line. Luigi jumps up in the air happily. "YAHOO!"

Mario throws his control on the ground. "GODDAMN IT! That was complete bullshit! I can see why people say my games ruin friendships. You won this time Luigi, but next time no items! It's going to be pure skill next time."

Luigi laughs. "Whatever you say bro."

There is a knock at the front door. Mario walks up and opens the door to see Professor E Gadd with a giant crate behind him. "Ahh, Mario my dear lad. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Oh no. Luigi! Your crazy scientist friend is here!" Mario calls.

"P-Professor E Gadd?! What you doing here?!" Luigi asks.

"I wanted to pay you a little visit to show you my latest creation. Can you bring this crate in for my youngster?" Professor E Gadd comes inside the mansion.

Mario and Luigi pick up the crate and brings it inside the mansion. The Mario Brothers look in wonder at what the mad scientist has brought into the mansion.

"So what's the deal professor? What's in the box?" Mario asks.

Professor E Gadd takes out a remote and presses a giant red button. The crate opens to reveal a robot that looks exactly like Mario. The bottom of the robot was black and yellow with red buttons around his belly. He is wearing a black cap with the E Gadd logo on it.

"Behold! Robo Mario! A replica of the original with all of Mario's battle data and abilities inside of him. Only thing missing of course is a brain and emotions. Such as always the problem with cyborgs."

Mario just look in utter shock and disbelief. "You...You created a robot clone of me?! Why would you even do that?! What are you trying to accomplish here?!"

"It's just research youngsters. My creation should be as strong and as formidable as the original. Why not introduce yourselves to Robo Mario?"

Luigi cautiously approaches the robot. "Uh, n-nice to meet you Robo Bro." The green plumber extends his hand.

Robo Mario activates and knocks Luigi through the ceiling with a Super Jump Punch. Professor E Gadd takes out a notepad and a pencil. "Hmm, that's an intriguing way of introducing yourself." He cackles.

"What the heck E Gadd?!" Mario yells.

"Robo Mario, go locate Bowser." Professor E Gadd commands. Robo Mario activates the jet boosters on his feet and flies through the hole he punched Luigi through. "Since he is a robot, I'm able to grant him upgrades to his arsenal. Your abilities along with enhancements to his circuitry and build, I may have created the most powerful fighter in the world."

Robo Mario flies back down from the hole holding Bowser upside down from his tail. "Mario! Did you build this robot to beat me up?! You'll pay for this spaghetti breath!" Bowser yells.

Robo Mario throws Bowser outside through the window and follows after him. Mario and Professor E Gadd look outside of the broken window to see how this situation will progress. Bowser gets on his feet still feeling drowsy from that throw. "Show him your power my robotic creation! Just like I programmed you!" Professor E Gadd cheers.

Robo Mario opens his mouth and unleashes a giant fire breath, burning Bowser to a crisp. The Koopa King coughs up smokes and falls on his face unconscious. Robo Mario walks up to Bowser and grabs him by his tail. He then begins to quickly spin the Koopa King around and throws him in a random direction. Robo Mario jumps in the air with his arm raised up like the real Mario would do.

"He defeated Bowser in such a quick fashion. I'd say maybe even faster than you. How did you like fire breath? I integrated it myself. I thought the fireball would be just a little too basic for him to have, so I kicked it up a notch." Professor E Gadd pushes his glasses up and laugh.

"Alright old man, I've had enough of you and this crazy robot. You are leaving immediately!" Mario picks up Professor E Gadd and throws him outside through the broken window.

Robo Mario catches his master and safely puts him down. "I cannot leave yet Mario, for there is one more challenge my creation must complete for my research. He must do combat with his organic counterpart. I hope you are prepared youngster."

Mario facepalms. "What is wrong with this nutcase? Although I shouldn't be surprised, he's the reason Bowser Jr got that stupid paintbrush."

Daisy comes down the stairs approaching Mario. She didn't look too happy either. "Mario! Why did Luigi fly up to my room unconscious?! Who hurt my baby?!"

Mario points to Professor E Gadd and Robo Mario. "That crazy scientist over there created that robot that punched Luigi through the ceiling."

"Proceed Robo Mario! Attack Mario!" Professor E Gadd commanded. Robo Mario begins to fly towards Mario and Daisy.

Daisy hops over the broken window and gets into a fighting stance. As Robo Mario got close to Daisy, The Sarasaland Princess uses all her might to uppercut Robo Mario's head off. Professor E Gadd catches his robot's head. "Hmm, well that was unexpected. Quite impressive strength as well. I shall return another day! I can fix him!" Professor E Gadd takes out a remote control and teleports out of the Smash realm.

Mario just looked on in amazement. "Well then, good job Daisy."

Daisy dust off her hands and puts her hands on her hips. "Nobody hurts my man when I'm around."


	6. Day 6: Husky

**Smash Mansion, Training Room**

Incineroar is currently lifting two fifty pounds dumbbells for each arm. He has a very confident smirk on his face. He begins to flex his muscles in the mirror. Sonic walks into the training room.

"Yo Incineroar! What's cooking flame cat?" Sonic greets. Incineroar didn't pay any attention to the hedgehog. He just continues to flex to himself. "I see you're very proud of yourself after hitting Lucas with a Max Malicious Moonsault."

Incineroar puts down the dumbbells and turns to the hedgehog. "Roar." He shrugs with a smirk on his face.

"He deserved it? What did he ever do to you? I thought you loved kids?"

"Roar! Roar!"

"Yeah you do make a point there, he is very annoying to fight. Although I can't really say much considering how many people tell me that I'm annoying to fight." Sonic shrugs.

"Incineroar." Incineroar puts his hands on his waist and smiles triumphantly with his chest out. Sonic begins to chuckle to himself. The flame cat is confused on why the hedgehog is laughing.

"I admit you're pretty strong, but I wouldn't say you're the "strongest". There a number of guys here who can challenge you in strength, maybe even be stronger than you."

Incineroar was not happy to hear what Sonic had said. He prides himself in being the strongest fighter amongst all his fans. If there were people stronger than him, his reputation would be ruined. He couldn't have that. "ROAR!"

"Who do I think are the toughest guys here? Let's see there's Bowser, Donkey Kong, King K Rool, Ryu, Ken, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Ike, King Dedede, Wario, and Little Mac. Although I don't see why you would-" Sonic then looks around to see that Incineroar has left the training room. The hedgehog scratches his head in confusion. "Wherever he is, I hope he doesn't cause any trouble."

* * *

**Kitchen**

Little Mac opens up the fridge and gets a bottle of water. As he was about to start drinking it, Incineroar kicks through the kitchen door. The boxer just looks at the flame cat confused.

"Uh, is everything okay Inciner-OOF!" Little Mac's sentence was cut short as Incineroar knees him the stomach, causing him to stumble to the ground. Incineroar then picks up Little Mac and Powerbombs him through the fridge.

The flame cat then leaves the kitchen and heads to the dining hall. In the dining hall, he finds Ike sitting at the table by himself eating a chicken leg. Incineroar grabs the nearest wooden chair and approaches the Greil Mercenary.

Ike turns to see Incineroar approaching him. "Incineroar, what are you doing with that ch-" The flame cat then hits Ike in the head with the wooden chair, knocking him conscious. That was two targets down, but he still has a lot more to go.

Incineroar makes it over to the roof and looks over to see Ryu and Ken sparring against each other at the bottom. The flame cat cracks his knuckles and jumps up engulfing himself in flames flies down to Ryu and Ken's direction.

Ken suddenly gets out of his battle stance. He had a suspicion that something was about to happen. Ryu is confused at his friend's sudden change of mood.

"What's the matter Ken? Do you not wish to spar anymore?" Ryu asks.

"No it's not that Ryu. I get the feeling that something really bad is about to happen. Like something is about to come down and destroy us." Ken says in a worried tone.

"Are you sure it's not just your imagination?"

The two shoto fighters then looked up to see Incineroar coming down at them. They let out a scream and then gets blown away by Incineroar's explosive Cross Chop. Incineroar gets up from the ground and lets out a big growl. The flame cat enters back inside the mansion through the front door. He sees Captain Falcon laying down on the couch sleeping. Incineroar picks up the F Zero racer from the couch throws him out the window. The flame cat turns to see Wario who saw what he had done. His next target was now in sight.

"Oh would you look at the time! Wario has to go uh...do stuff." Wario quickly tries to scurry away from the flame cat, but he did not get far. Incineroar lifts up the greedy man up over his head and throws him out the broken window he threw Falcon out of. As Falcon slowly begin to stand back up, but gets knocked back down by a fat man falling on to him.

Incineroar sees Bowser flirting with Peach in the hallway. The flame cat begins to run towards the Koopa King's direction at full speed with determination in his eyes.

Bowser chuckles. "So Peach, if you're not doing anything later. How would you like to go on another date with me?" He smirks.

The Mushroom Kingdom Princess rolls her eyes. She clearly wasn't in the mood for Bowser's flirting. "Bowser I am never going to date you. You only got that date because you won that baseball game. I'm not going on a date with you willingly." Peach says.

"Come on my beautiful princess, I'll pay for everything again! We can go on a nice dinner. Or maybe we could-" Bowser's sentence gets cut short as Incineroar shoulder bashes Bowser.

Peach sighs in relief. "Thank you Incineroar. Good kitty." The princess pets the flame cat on the head. Incineroar winks and gives Peach a thumbs ups. He then runs off to find his remaining targets.

* * *

**Smash Arena**

King Dedede, Donkey Kong, and King K Rool are on the battlefield arguing with each other.

"I'm telling you, if there's anyone who can eat the most food out of the three of us. It's me! You see this belly? This is what peak performance looks like." King Dedede laughs as he slaps his belly.

"With all due respect Dedede, you could never match my belly. It's practically made of steel." King K Rool confidently smiles as he slaps his belly.

Donkey Kong rolls his eyes at the two kings. "You two sure love to hear yourselves talk. If we can be realistic here, as someone with a giant banana hoard. I can eat more than the both of you combined." The giant kong looks over to see Incineroar holding Dedede's hammer over his shoulder. He points to the flame cat. "Hey Dedede, why does Incineroar have your hammer?"

The Dreamland King turns around to the flame cat. "Hey! What do you think you're doing with my ham-" King Dedede gets hit in the head with his hammer and falls unconscious.

The flame cat continue his assault by kicking Donkey Kong in his dong. The giant kong eyes extend as he groans and collapses on the floor. King K Rool tries to escape, but Incineroar quickly grabs him by his cape and slams his down on the ground with a German Suplex. There was only one target left for Incineroar to take down, and then he would be the strongest fighter in the mansion. He takes a moment to think on where he was going to find his final target.

Suddenly, a dark portal appears behind Incineroar with the flame cat not being aware of it. Ganondorf comes out from the portal and takes out his sword. "DORIYAH!" The King of Darkness swings his sword down at Incineroar and sends him flying out of the mansion.

Ganondorf lets out a smirk. "Hmph. Annoying cat."


	7. Day 7: Enchanted

**Author's Note: I know I know. I haven't properly introduced the Dragon Quest Heroes or Joker into my fanfic universe. Shhhhhhhh.**

This is the story of four heroes embarking on a magical journey in the land of who gives a fuck. They were marching on through the forest, their goal was to save the princess who was captured by the demon lord. Up in the front of the group was the "Chosen Hero" Eleven. He is a very quiet boy, but he has the heart and determination of a true hero. Wielding a sword and shield latched onto his back, he is looking at a map to to guide his group on the demon king. Behind him was the brute mercenary Ike Greil. Known for hunting skill and use of strength, he joins the Eleven on his journey after being defeated in combat. Behind him is Joker, known as the greatest thief in the land. After a failed attempt at trying to steal Eleven's sword, he lost in battle against Eleven and Ike. The two spared his life, but he would have to offer his services in return. Last but not least behind the pack was the healer of the group, Jigglypuff. A sentient balloon creature who just loved to sleep, and sleep, and sleep some more. Only deciding to help when she felt like it.

The four heroes make it out of the forest. They look up to see a giant grey castle. The sky suddenly turned dark purple, the clouds are dark, and lightning flashing. The four heroes look back at the forest where it was still bright and sunny, the sky was blue, and the birds were singing happily. A question mark appears above Eleven's head.

"How in the hell does that work?" Ike says.

Joker shrugs. "Well, it's a good indicator that this is the Demon Lord's castle. You have to wonder all the crazy stuff this guy probably has stashed in his castle. If we find something amazing, we should steal before destroy this place."

"Of course. Not going to let any good loot get destroyed in a pile of rubble."

Everyone's ears perked up as they hear a female scream echoing from the castle. Eleven takes out his sword and shield and motions his party members to charge inside the castle. Eleven, Ike, and Joker rush inside the castle. Jigglypuff however is left sleeping outside without a care in the world. Ike quickly runs back outside the castle to pick up Jigglypuff and bring her inside.

"Why were you even in our party in the first place?!" Ike complains.

The four heroes make their way to the top of the castle by running up spiral stairs. When they reach the top, they see Princess Zelda being held captive in a magical purple diamond in the air. An evil laugh echoes from the sky and lightning flashes. Come out of the dark clouds was a figure sitting on a floating throne chair. The Demon Lord, Marx.

"So, the chosen hero has finally arrived. I see thought you've brought friends with you as well. It won't matter anyways because I will destroy you all!" Marx says.

Eleven, Ike, and Joker look in confusion. "Wait a minute. You're the Demon Lord?! The one that the legends say have killed thousands, conquered multiple lands, and have galaxy level powers?!" Joker asks.

Marx nods. "That's me alright. You got a problem with that?"

Ike shakes his head. "You can't be serious. This sentient circle in a jester hat with feet is the ultimate evil we're supposed to fear?! I don't believe this."

"Do not underestimate the Demon Lord heroes! Marx is a terrifying beast! He is the monster that the legends speak of! If you are not too careful, he will kill you all!" Zelda warns.

"He doesn't even have any arms! How do you expect us to believe that this thing the De-" Ike gets cut short as he gets hit by an explosive beach ball that Marx had kicked.

"You dare my mock me?! Do you really wish to see the real Demon Lord the legends spoke of?! You shall get your wish!" Marx jumps off of his throne chair. The Demon Lord gets enveloped by dark magic and turns into his true form where grows wins and has a devilish smile.

Joker and Eleven slightly step back. "Well, this situation just got a whole lot crappier. Any ideas Hero?" Joker asks.

Eleven conjures up fire from his hand and shoots a Frizzle spell at Marx. The Demon Lord easily teleports out of the way of the spell and shoots fours crescent slashes at Eleven. The Chosen Hero deflects all four of the slashes with his shield. Joker charges at Marx and hits him with three quick knife slashes. The Demon Lord quickly phases into the ground. Eleven and Joker look around them to find Marx, but they could not see any signs of him anywhere. Ike gets back up from the ground holding his head. He then sees a giant shadow on the ground underneath Joker.

"Joker look out below you!" Ike yells. The thief was too late to react and Marx comes up from the ground to hit him with his wings as he lets out a maniacal laugh. "Jigglypuff! We need you to heal Joker!" The mercenary calls. He turns to see that pink balloon was once again sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. "Goddamnit!"

"Is this the best that this land has to offer as its heroes? How embarrassing! Don't worry, I'll save you the shame of having to go back as failures! By killing!" Marx laughs.

An exclamation mark appears on top of Eleven's head. He had an idea. The Chosen Hero quickly runs to Jigglypuff and picks her up. He throws the pink balloon at Marx, which causes a giant explosion that wipes the Demon Lord out of existence. The crystal around Zelda disappears and she begins to fall. Joker quickly catches the princess.

"No worries princess, you're safe now." Joker smiles.

Zelda blushes. "T-Thank you so much."

Jigglypuff slowly floats back to Eleven, the Chosen Hero catches her. The pink balloon still sleeping peacefully. Ike just stared in confusion. "How did you...Was she always able to...I don't even care anymore." The mercenary holds his head in pain.

Eleven looks at the mercenary and just gives him a thumbs up with a smile.


	8. Day 8: Frail

It is night time in the Smash Realm. Everyone in the Smash Mansion have already retired to their rooms to call it a day, all except one. Sitting alone in the dark in the living room is Lucas. The only source of light being the moon illuminating from the windows. The only sounds coming out were from the crickets and owls outside. He is solemnly looking down at the ground in deep thought. His eyes are red with bags under it and his face stained with tears.

"_Mother. Father. Claus. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough." Lucas says to himself._

Cloud comes down the stairs to see the blonde child sitting by himself. "Lucas? What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asks.

Lucas looks up at the blonde swordsman. "Oh Cloud." He wipes his eyes. "I uh...I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, so I'm not the only one. You want some hot chocolate or something?"

Lucas nods. "Okay."

* * *

Cloud and Lucas are now sitting together in the living room with their hot chocolates. They both spend a few minutes in silence drinking their hot chocolates. After they were finished, Cloud decides to breaks the silence. "What's hurting you Lucas?" He asks.

"H-Huh? What do you mean Cloud?" Lucas pretends to act surprised.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I know there's more to how you're feeling than just not being able to sleep. I've had that same expression on my face many times before. I may not be the best at comforting, but I'm willing to listen."

Cloud was too smart for Lucas to hide anything from him. The blonde child sighs. "I was just thinking about my family. I feel like I have been disappointing them. You can see that I haven't been performing well in tournaments as of late."

"I have noticed. You're also taking your losses a lot harder than you usually would. Immediately running to your room after the match. Not bothering to play with the other kids when they asks. Even the small criticisms and jabs people throw at you, you take to heart."

"Yeah…It hurts. I wanted to make my family proud of me to see how strong I've gotten compete against all these amazing fighters, but all I've done is embarrass myself. I'm a failure." Lucas sniffs.

"Hey, don't talk about yourself like that. How is your family by the way? I'm sorry I've never talked to you much, so I don't know anything about you." Cloud could see the blonde child tightly hold on to his mug with his posture being shaky. He now kinda regrets asking such a sensitive topic to the boy. "Sorry. If this is too personal for you then you don't have to-"

"No...It's okay. I trust you. My mother died protecting me and my brother from a Mecha Drago. My brother, he killed himself. He was being controlled by a monster named Porky. He used PK Thunder to reflect off my Franklin Badge and shocked himself."

"I'm sorry for your losses. I know it must have been very hard on you."

"It was. I miss them dearly."

"I have to say though, I'm pretty jealous of you."

Lucas is confused by Cloud's comment. "Huh? Why would you be jealous of me Cloud? You're one of the toughest people in the mansion. Why be jealous of me?" He asks.

"That's not the case at all. I've also suffered through my fair share of emotional trauma. Even though I've mostly gotten over it, I still feel responsible for the deaths of two important people in my life. It was really weighing me down. I felt hopeless."

"Um...Have you felt...you know…?"

"Suicidal? I'd be lying if I said it hasn't crossed my mind once, but I realize that wouldn't be smart. I'd just be hurting the people who love and care about me. Least you had an actual family. I can barely even recall any memories of my parents."

"Really? Nothing at all?"

Cloud shakes his head. "Vaguely. All I remember was seeing the town I live in burn to the ground that day. My mother died with everyone else. I never knew my father so who knows where he is. Tifa, Barret, everyone else in my world. We may not be related by blood, but I see them as my family. I think you handled your emotions better than I did if you're still able to socialize and have fun with the other kids."

"Meeting Ness has definitely helped me build up my confidence. I also have to thank my friends for helping me. My dog Boney, my friend Duster, and uh...Kumatora." Lucas blushes at the mention of the princess.

Cloud took notice of the blonde child's sudden change of mood. He smirks. "Kumatora seems to be a strong support for you if you're blushing about her."

"W-Well...She teases me a lot. She says I'm her boyfriend but...I don't know. I mean I like her and she's very pretty it's just…" Lucas's face begins to turn red. He covers his face with his hands. "Don't tell her I said that!"

"Your secret is safe with me. You're a strong kid Lucas, remember that. Things may not be going well now, but sitting down in a slump isn't going to change anything. You have to make things happen on your own. Believe in yourself. Your mother and brother are definitely proud of how much you've grown up. Keep moving and things will get better. Remember if you're ever feeling down like this again, talk to us. We're all family here. We'll be willing to listen."

Lucas then gives Cloud a hug. The blonde swordsman is a little surprised by the action, but he did not mind it. "Thank you Cloud." The blonde child could feel himself growing tired. He yawns and begins to fall asleep on Cloud's lap.

Cloud picks Lucas up in his arms and starts to head upstairs to take the child back to his room. "Come on, it's been a long day for you. You deserve some rest. Hmph, it's funny. You're not the frail kid I initially thought you were. You're stronger than I am."


	9. Day 9: Swing

**New Smash City**

The sun is beginning to set in New Smash City. Sonic and Corrin are taking a stroll together with chili dogs in their hands. The hedgehog already start munching down on his chili dog, but the King of Valla just continue to look at the food in confusion. Sonic licks off the chili from his fingers and wipes his mouth. He turns to Corrin to see that he hasn't eaten his chili dog yet.

"Are you going to eat that chili dog or stare at it all day? Chili dogs are meant for eating, not for having heart to heart conversations." Sonic says.

"Sorry, I just never had something like this before. They don't exist in my world. I'm kind of nervous on how it will taste." Corrin says.

"Trust me, you're going to love it. One of the most delicious things you will ever eat."

Corrin takes a bite out of his chili dog. His eyes light up and he begins to munch down on the rest of the chili dog. The King of Valla wipes his mouth. "You're right! It was good! Thanks Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog rubs under his nose and chuckles. "See I told you. Nobody can turn down a delicious chili dog."

Corrin looks over Sonic to see a playground in the park. "Hey Sonic, what's that?" He points.

Sonic looks over to what Corrin is pointing at. "Looks like they put a playground here in the park for the kids. That's nice."

"Playground? I've never seen one before."

Sonic looks at Corrin in disbelief. "You're pulling my leg aren't you Corrin? You've never seen a playground?" He asks with doubt.

Corrin shakes his head. "I'm serious Sonic. I've never seen a playground before. I never got to experience such a thing when I was younger. As a child, I spent most of my time trapped in a tower. Not allowed to leave or see the outside world. I never got the chance to interact with any other kids. I was pretty lonely. All I had was my siblings and a father that hated me."

Sonic frowns from Corrin's story. "Well that's saddening. You missed out on having a childhood."

"Hey, do you mind if we go in there? I want to see what it's like." Corrin pleads.

Sonic shrugs. "Yeah sure, why not. Knock yourself out."

Sonic and Corrin goes inside the park and walks to the playground. There was a sandbox, a slide, a seesaw, a merry go round, monkey bars, and a swing set. Corrin looks in amusement at all the stuff in the park. "I want to try that!" He says pointing at the swing set. The King of Valla runs to the swing set and takes a seat. He was just sitting there waiting for something to happen. "Hey Sonic. This thing isn't working. What do I do?"

"You're supposed to push yourself Corrin. It's a swing set. The more you push yourself, the higher you'll swing." Sonic answers.

"Do you think you can help push me?"

"Seriously? You want me to push you?" Sonic sighs. "Okay fine, but don't tell anybody about this. Especially Bayonetta." The blue hedgehog gets behind Corrin. "Hang on to the chains. Don't you want you flying off this thing and hurting yourself."

Corrin nods and holds on to the chains. "I'm ready Sonic."

"Okay. Here we go." The blue hedgehog begins to push Corrin on the swings. The King of Valla could feel himself getting higher and higher after each push. Corrin could feel a rush of excitement flowing inside of him.

Sonic stops pushing Corrin and steps back. "Okay. I think I gave you enough momentum. All you have to do now is to use your body to keep yourself going."

"This is so much fun! This is great! Look at how high I am!" Corrin starts to laugh happily.

Sonic folds his arms and smiles at the King of Valla. "_He's really having a lot of fun. I feel bad for the guy being locked up in a tower for most of his life. I guess it kinda explains why he's a bit naive. I'd say Bayonetta has also been a huge influence on him since she's so free."_

"Look at me Sonic! I can fly!" Corrin yells as he jumps off the swing as it reaches its max height.

Sonic's eyes widen with worry. "Corrin!" He yells. He was about to run over and catch the King of Valla, but then he sees wings sprout out from Corrin's back and watches him fly up in the air. "Oh yeah, I forgot he could do that."

Corrin flies in the air in circle laughing happily. It has been a long time since he has ever felt this way. He felt alive. He felt free. All these feelings that he was missing during his childhood. He flies back down to Sonic and his wings goes back inside of him. "That was so much fun!"

Sonic points to Corrin. "Hey, don't do anything crazy like that again! You're lucky that you can fly. Most kids get seriously hurt when they do stuff like that. I don't want you getting yourself hurt. Bayonetta would kill me if I sent you back with any scratches."

Corrin rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh, sorry about Sonic. Thank you so much for letting me go to the park. It felt nice to experience what it's like to be a kid."

"Ahh, it's no big deal. You can come here yourself if you want to play in the park again. You won't need me babysitting you."

"I think I'll ask Cereza to take me next time. I'm very bad at directions so I'll need her to help guide me around the city. We should head back before it starts getting darker. Thanks for letting me hang out with you Sonic." Corrin bows.

Sonic gives Corrin a thumbs. "No problem buddy. Yeah let's head back. I'm sure Bayonetta is worried about you."

Sonic and Corrin leave the park to head back to the Smash Mansion.


	10. Day 10: Pattern

**Smash Mansion, Roof Area**

Young Link and Toon Link are looking over the roof to see their older counterpart practicing his swordplay. The young hyrulians are amazed at how different this Link was compared to them. From the advanced technology he had and the way he looked, they couldn't believe that this was another version of them.

"You think this Link came from another dimension?" Toon Link asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You saw all the crazy stuff he can use? I ain't never seen a bomb you can blow up at your whim. That tablet thing or whatever it is supposed to be, I saw him lift up a giant rock with it."

Toon Link's mouth opens agape. "No need for a Power Bracelet or anything?! Crazy! He's so cool! Although, there is one thing that does bother me about him."

Young Link cocks his head to the side. "Hmm? What is it?"

"How come he's not wearing the same tunic as we are? Isn't he the Hero of Hyrule? How come he doesn't get to wear the same green tunic and hat like we do?"

"I get what you mean. How are you going to be called Link and not even look the part? It just seems off. Maybe we could educate and show what the Links usually wear."

"That's not a bad idea. Let's do it." The two young hyrulians rush downstairs to meet with their older counterpart.

* * *

**Outside of the Smash Mansion**

Link sheathes his sword and wipes off the sweat from his forehead. "That was a good work out." He begins to hear his stomach growling. "Looks like that's my cue to get myself some food. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to start training without eating first. I wonder what I should eat though…" The wild hero puts his fingers on his chin and starts to think. A few ideas popped into his head like some fish, steak, cooked apples. His thoughts get interrupted when he hears two young voices calling his name. He turns to see his two younger counterparts approaching him.

Young Link waves. "Hey there older me. We were watching you train on the roof, you're really good!" He compliments.

"Heh, thank you young me. This is all still weird for me you know, talking to different versions of myself. Alternate dimensions are something not really explored back in my world."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after awhile. Think of us as your younger twin brothers." Toon Link says.

"That's fine. So I have to ask, is there a reason why you both are wearing the same outfit?" Link asks.

"Well our question to you was going to be why aren't you wearing the same outfit? The green tunic and green hat is usually what most people associate us with. All the different incarnations of us wear the same outfit." Young Link explains.

"You though, you're different. You kind of messed with the natural order and stuff. So Young Link and I decided that we help you out with your look. Show you how the Hero of Hyrule is supposed to look." Toon Link says.

"Hmm, well I don't see why not. Sure I'm down for trying out a new look." Link nods.

* * *

**Link's Room**

Young Link and Toon Link are sitting on Link's bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. The Hero of the Wild comes out donning the iconic green tunic and green hat that his other incarnations are known for. Young Link and Toon Link's eyes glow with excitement at their older counterpart.

"How do I look guys?" Link asks his younger counterparts.

"Super cool!" They both replied.

"I have to admit, this is pretty comfortable. I was expecting the hate to kind of get in the way of my view, but it's just fine."

"Now you definitely look the part! You were destined to rock the style, alternate universe or not." Toon Link says.

"What do you think Zelda would say if she sees you dressed like us?" Young Link asks.

"Well her Link probably wore the same outfit as you guys, this may be nostalgic for her. How about we show her together?" Link suggests.

"That's a good idea! I also have the perfect idea on how we should introduce your "new" look." Toon Link says with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Living Room**

Zelda is sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. She sighs happily as she takes in the peace and quiet she was having. "Hey Zelda." She hears a voice calls to her. The Princess of Hyrule turns to see Link carrying Young Link in his arms while Young Link is carrying Toon Link in his arms.

"What do you think of this triple Link action right here?" Toon Link asks with a smirk on his face.

"We also got the older Link to dress like us." Young Link adds.

"W-What do you think Zelda? D-Do I look okay?" Link asks nervously.

The Princess of Hyrule just sat there with her mouth agape. She could feel her face beginning to heat up. She drops her tea cup on the ground, breaking it into pieces. Zelda covers her face with her hands and muffles something in them. The Links couldn't understand what she had said. "What?" They all ask in unison.

Zelda removes her hands from her face. "This is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life! You're all dressed the same! It's like Link is carrying his two baby brothers!" Zelda lets out a high pitched squeal. "You're all so cute!" She gushes.

Ganondorf starts coming from downstairs and walks into the living room. The three Links and Zelda quickly turn their attention to the King of Darkness. There was this awkward silence between them. Ganondorf looks to see that the older Link was dressed in that green tunic and green hat that he hated so much. It reminded him of the Link from his time that had defeated him all those years ago. Ganondorf slowly starts to walk back up the stairs. He wasn't going to deal with any of this shit.


	11. Day 11: Snow

**New Smash City**

A large snowstorm had hit the Smash Realm. The entire city was now covered in thick amounts of snow. All the citizens attempted to go about their day in this awful weather. Now normally, most people would try and rush home to try and get out of the snow. However for the Smashers, this was one of their favorite times of the year.

"YAHOOO!" Sonic yells as he launches into the air while riding a snowboard. He lands back to the ground and starts shredding down the street. He does a 380 Spin trick over a car. Sonic grabs on to a light pole and starts to spins on it. He launches himself to turn the corner, greeting everybody he flew past. He lands back on the ground and shreds through the Forest of Harmony to make it back to the Smash Mansion.

Mario and Peach are together finishing building their snowman. Sonic stops himself next to the trio, burying Mario in a bundle of snow. The only thing showing was his hat. "Hey guys, cool snowman." The hedgehog compliments.

"We haven't even decorated it yet Sonic. We haven't really decided what kind of outfit we should put him in." Peach says.

Sonic puts his fingers on his chin. "Hmmm." He takes Mario's hat and puts on top of the snowman's head. "There we go! Lookin good!" The hedgehog smiles and gives a thumbs up.

Mario pops his head out of the snow. "You always have to try and one up me do you Sonic?" He asks with an annoyed look on his face.

Sonic shrugs with a smirk. "You know how I am. Gotta be cool, be wild, and be groovy."

* * *

Ness and Pit are hiding behind a snow fort that they built together. Next to them was a pile of snowballs already prepared. They look over the snow fort and look around.

"You see them anywhere Ness?" Pit asks.

"Nothing. They've been hiding for quite some time. It's too quiet. Do you think we should just rush in and take care of them?" Ness suggest.

The angel shakes his head. "That wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. We'll just blow our cover and leave ourselves open to the enemies. We have to be smart, diligent, and not fall for any silly tricks."

"Hey Pit! I got some floor ice cream over here!" Captain Falcon yells.

Pit stands up in excitement. "Really?! Let me have it!" He then gets hit in the face with a snowball.

Falcon starts to laugh hysterically behind his snow fort which was a few feet across Pit and Ness's snow fort. "I knew he was going to fall for that. Ain't the sharpest tool in the shed." Sitting beside the racer was Snake who was lighting up a cigarette. "You know smoking isn't going to make you feel any warmer."

Snake blows out a puff of smoke. "I suppose you have a better idea to keep warm? I'm happy to hear some suggestions."

"Cheap move Falcon! You and your dastardly tricks! You won't be winning this battle!" Ness yells from behind his fort.

"You have to do what you can to win kiddo! There isn't any fair play in this battle! It's all about reigning supreme!" Falcon says.

Pit shakes off the snow from his face. He picks up one of the pre made snowballs. "Take this!" He throws the snowball at Falcon. The racer quickly ducks under the snowball. However it did hit somebody else. Everyone froze in horror when they realize who the snowball had hit.

Samus turns around. Her face burning with rage. "Who. The hell. Threw that snowball?!" She yells.

Pit knew he was dead if she finds out it was him. So he had to think fast. "It was Snake! Falcon told him to do it!" He points. "Come on Ness, let's get out of here." The angel quickly grabs Ness's hand and begins to run.

"What?!" Falcon and Snake yell in confusion.

Samus activates her Power Suit and begins to charge up her arm cannon. The two men yell in horror and begin to run away from the bounty hunter. They did not get very far as they both get frozen by Samus's ice beam.

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Roof Area**

Cloud and Kamui are standing on the roof together. Cloud breathes on his hand and rubs them together to try and keep himself warm. He turns to Kamui. "Are you seriously not cold at all? You don't even have any shoes on. I would die of frostbite if I ever walked into the snow with no shoes."

Kamui shakes her head. "None. Weather conditions like these don't usually bother me. It snowed a lot back in Nohr, though I never really had the opportunity to enjoy it like the rest of you are doing. Do you wish to go back inside? I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to spend time with you."

Cloud shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. We haven't spent much time together so I'm fine with whatever you want to do. Although, I wish I wasn't so cold."

Kamui begins to blush and starts to fidget. "Maybe...there's something I can do to...warm you up." She says to her boyfriend.

Cloud raise his eyebrow at Kamui. He didn't quite catch on to what his girlfriend was suggesting. Before he could say anything, Bayonetta comes up to the room.

"Now what are you two lovebirds doing up here? Enjoying the beauty of the snow?" Bayonetta asks.

Kamui glares in annoyance at the Umbran Witch's appearance. "I was just about to help Cloud warm up, he's cold."

"Aww, Cloudy is all cold?~ Well, I know just the thing that can warm him up." Bayonetta walks up to Cloud flirtatiously and kisses him on the cheek, causing his face to turn red.

Kamui growls with rage. "You bitch!" She tries to throw a punch at Bayonetta. The Umbran Witch easily dodges, making Kamui punch Cloud in the face.

Cloud falls off the roof and falls into a bed of snow on the ground. The blonde swordsman sigh. "That witch is going to get me killed one day."


	12. Day 12: Dragon

**Forest of Harmony**

It is nighttime in the Smash Realm. Kamui is taking a bath in the Lake of Tranquility. It was peaceful with the only noise being the sound of crickets and the splashes from the water. The dragon princess takes her time washing herself, observing her own body. She hated the way she looked. She wasn't well endowed like most of the mature women in the mansion. The scars left by her father Garon's beatings are still very visible. Looking at those scars were just a grim reminder of the pain and suffering she had to go through to protect her brother. If she had the opportunity, she would have loved to kill her bastard father in cold blood.

Kamui growls. "_I'll never be beautiful. Not that that was ever a priority for me, but does Cloud even think I'm beautiful? He has to right? Why else would he be in a relationship with me for this long? Unless...he just felt sorry for me."_ The dragon princess shakes her head. "_Listen to yourself. You sound pathetic. Cloud loves me for who I am. But...I don't think I'll understand why." She sighs._

The dragon princess is unaware that a pair of yellow eyes lurking in the shadows with its sight set on her. Kamui gets out of the lakes walks to retrieve her armor by a tree. Before she could put on her armor, she stops as begins to sense something wasn't right. She quickly side steps out of the way as a sharp pointy tail pierces through the tree. She turns around to see that it was Ridley that was her attacker.

Ridley pulls his tail out of the tree. "Impressive job girl. If you didn't dodge that I would have had to report to Master Hand that one of their fighters went "missing"." The Space Pirate darkly jokes.

Kamui stays diligent. She curses herself for the one time she decided not to bring her sword with her. "Samus warned me about you. You're Ridley. Nothing but a cold hearted killer and a monster."

"Samus has been talking about me? I shouldn't be surprised since we're long acquaintances Also, a monster? Isn't that also what you see yourself as?"

Kamui is caught off guard by the question. "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm a very observant being. I know that you and your brother have more power than what you initially show. You're both dragons. So you both have a more vicious side to you."

Kamui clenches her fist in anger. "Did you put your hands on my brother?! If you did I will ki-"

"I didn't waste my time with that weakling. His feelings of compassion and pacifism. He's useless for my plan."

"What are you talking about?" Kamui wondered.

"You. I can sense that you have a lot of blood on your hands. You've killed many. You're not foolish and weak like your brother. Killing all the weaklings who stand in your way. Why hold all that power you have to stay in your foolish human form? Become the monster you were destined to be."

"That's not who I am! I am no monster! I don't kill innocent to satisfy some bloodlust, I had to kill to survive. I don't use my dragon powers to become the monster you want me to be! I use it to protect myself and others, doing what's right. I'm not going to fall for your foolish games Ridley. Coming in here trying to assassinate me, then try to play these mind games on me. If Master Hand finds out what you tried to do to me, you're done. Now this little "peep show" is over. Get out of here."

Kamui turns away from Ridley and walks to go pick up her armor. Ridley quickly grabs the dragon princess and slams her down to the ground with full force. Kamui screams in pain. She tries her best to struggle out of the Space Pirate's grasp, but he was too strong.

"You think you can threaten me? Do you know who I am? I could eat you alive if I wanted to. So you only use your powers to protect yourself, huh?" Ridley picks up Kamui and throws her through three trees. The dragon princess falls on her back, struggles to stand back up. Ridley flies to where he threw Kamui. "Then transform now before I kill you." The Space Pirate hits with the base of his tail, knocking her back to the ground.

Kamui attempts to crawl away from Ridley, but the Space Pirate quickly grabs her before she could escape. Ridley begins to slam Kamui into trees that were beside him. Kamui yells in pain with every slam. He then begins to fly and drags Kamui on the ground. Ridley flies up in the air and throws Kamui back down to the ground, creating a huge crater. Kamui was now unconscious on her back with gashes opened up, scratches and bruises all over her body, and blood leaking from her head.

Ridley smirks. "You are quite stubborn. You could've saved yourself the suffering if you had just listened to me. Now, you will die." The Space Pirate flies down with his claws sticking out to finish off Kamui.

The dragon princess's eyes shot up and turned bloodshot. As Ridley got inched closer, Kamui lets out a loud roar and uses Counter Surge. Turning into her dragon form. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Ridley gets knocked away by the force of the water that surrounded the dragon princess. Kamui reverts back to her human form and falls back unconscious.

Cloud comes in to the forest to see that his girlfriend was unconscious and had been beaten. "Kamui!" The blonde swordsman quickly rushes to the dragon princess and picks her up bridal style. "Kamui! Wake up! Kamui!" He yells as he shook her. But there was still no response. He puts his head on her chest to hear that her heart was still beating, but she was fleeting away fast. He quickly rushes back to the Smash Mansion to save her before it was too late.


	13. Day 13: Ash

You have to wonder how such a giant mansion can hold so many fighters. It is not just the fighters who live in the Smash Mansion, but there are also the assist trophies. Everyone knows about the assist trophies. The characters who didn't quite make the cut to join in the battle, but Master Hand and Crazy Hand believed that they were unique enough and are heavily requested by many viewers to be a resident in the Smash Mansion. Yes they are restrained to only being called when the tournament isn't serious and just for fun. While most of the assist trophies (Waluigi) may not be too happy with their decision, they are thankful to Master Hand and Crazy Hand for giving them a home to stay in.

**Ashley's Room**

The young witch Ashley is sitting on her bed reading a mysterious spell book she found. She is feeling very bored. Without her assistant Red, she had no one to test her spells on and no one to help her with her dirty work. She didn't have anyone to call a friend. She closes the spell book and sighs.

"I'm bored. I must find people who will entertain me." Ashley gets off of her bed and thinks. She remembers something. "There is another witch that lives here. I must speak with her. Learn the origins of her magic." The young witch leaves out of her room and walks down to the basement. She sees the portal that leads to the Gates of Hell and goes inside.

* * *

**Gates of Hell**

Rodin is behind the bar stand smoking a cigar. His usual customers Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Enzo were all president. The two Umbran Witches sharing a glass of wine together while Enzo is sitting at one of the tables reading a newspaper with a cigar in his mouth. Ashley arrives inside the bar. The adults turns their attention to the young witch.

Enzo takes the cigar out of his mouth. "Hey hey Rodin, what's this fucking kid doing in here? Don't you got some shit to keep the little runts from getting in here?"

"As long as she's not here to drink or fuck up my business, she is no issue to me. Also, watch your fucking tone Enzo. There's a child here." Rodin responds.

"What seems to bring you here little one? It's definitely not for a drink. Is there a job or something you want to give us? We're not Devil May Cry, but we're always welcomed to help the children." Jeanne says.

"My name is Ashley. I am bored. You two are also witches. I would like to know the source of your power, and what can I do to gain it."

Enzo begins to laugh. "You?! A witch?! That's the funniest shit I've heard all day! This kid is playing pretend!" The fat man continues to laugh. Ashley did not look pleased. "Alright girly enough with the fun and games. You look more like a goth third grader. Now how about you run and go play with your dolls will ya?" Enzo begins to smoke on his cigar again.

Ashley takes out her wand. "You dare mock me? I shall curse you!" The young witch turns Enzo into a giant onion.

"Hey! Did this little bitch just turn me into an onion?!" The fat man yells in anger.

"I think the look suits you Enzo. Your attitude stinks and nobody likes you." Bayonetta snarks. She then turns to Ashley. "You wanted some company little one? I'm not really busy at the moment so I don't mind. You coming to join us Jeanne?"

"Sure. The kid wants to know more about it after all." Jeanne takes out fifty smash dollars and gives it to Rodin. "We'll be back." The three witches start to leave the Gates of Hell.

"Hey! Hey! You can't just leave me like this! Bayonetta! Oh what a day!" Enzo cries.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here and get that sorted out. Can't have you stinking up my bar when customers start showing up." Rodin says.

* * *

**Bayonetta's Room**

Ashley is sitting on Bayonetta's bed allowing the Umbran Witch to put makeup on her. Jeanne is standing beside her Umbran sister watching everything unfold.

"Tadaa!~ You're all done darling. Have a look and tell me what you think." Bayonetta grabs and puts it in front of Ashley.

The young witch was now wearing red lipstick and some purple eyeliner. Her eyelashes and eyebrows were now mostly straightened. "I feel pretty. Although, I think I would look better in this makeup if my outfit was black instead of red." Ashley says.

"Now that that's out of the way. You said you wanted to know more about the Umbran Witches? Then fire away, I can answer all of your questions." Jeanne says.

"What makes you think I can't answer any of the little one's question?" Bayonetta asks.

"Come now Cereza, you've spent most of your life asleep with no more of who you were? I'm also a teacher here so I'm best suited to educate the child."

"Actually...that was a lie. I know you both are much different compared to a normal witch. I could never do what you both can do in combat. Being bored is one of the reasons I came to you, but the main reason I came to you both was because...I was lonely. I have no friends, and I find it hard to make them." Ashley looks down in sadness.

Bayonetta and Jeanne look at each other then nods. They both sit beside the young witch hugs her. The young witch starts to blush.

"Why didn't you just say so hun? We don't mind being your friends. No one deserves to be alone." Bayonetta says.

"That's right. From now on, you are considered our witch sister. If you ever need our help, just call." Jeanne winks.

A small smile appears on Ashley's face. She felt happy that she now had friends. Witches just like her. "I...am happy."


	14. Day 14: Overgrown

**Palutena's Room**

The Goddess of Light wakes up in her bed and stretches her arms. She lets out a yawn and scratches her back. Palutena gets out of her bed and walks out to the window to look outside. Outside in the garden, all the plants had fully grown into carnivorous Piranha Plants terrorizing the backyard and some of the smashers. A giant Piranha Plant with tentacles grabs Luigi and eats him whole. The giant Piranha Plant lets out a roar while the small Piranha Plants clap with their leaves.

Palutena just looked on at the terror with a very annoyed and tired look on her face. She sighs and slams the window shut. The Goddess of Light grabs her stave. "Pit. Pittoo. My room. Now. We have a problem." She says to her stave to contact her two angel assistants.

Pit was the first one to quickly burst in Palutena's room with a concerned look on his face. It was clear that the angel had just woken up because his hair was very messy and he didn't even have his chiton on. All that was on him was his undershorts and sandals. "I came here as fast as I could Lady Palutena! What's the matter?!"

Dark Pit slowly comes into the room with his body slouching and his eyes bloodshot red. Just like his twin, he was only wearing his undershorts and sandals. He groans in annoyance. "What could it possibly be that you had to wake me up so early? You want us to make you breakfast? Go clothes shopping for you? What?" The dark angel asks in an irritated and tired tone.

Palutena opens the window and shows the two angels the Piranha Plant catastrophe outside. "Holy shit!" They yelled in horror.

"I didn't want to wake you boys up. I was going to let you sleep. I was going to go back to sleep and laze around more. However as you can see, there are a bunch of man eating Piranha Plants outside eating people. There's only one person who is responsible for this." Palutena says.

"Viridi!" All three of them say in disdain.

Palutena walks up to the window. "Hey carnivorous plant!" She calls to the giant Piranha Plant. The Piranha Plant bends down to Palutena. "You tell that loli bitch to get down here and fix this mess." Piranha Plant roars in response to the Goddess of Light. Palutena bitch slaps the Piranha Plant. "I'm not going to tell you again! Get that loli bitch down here now! Make sure you spit out Luigi while you're at it!" The giant Piranha Plant cowers away in fear and falls back into the garden. The plant spits out Luigi, allowing the green plumber to run away screaming like a mad man.

The angel twins eyes widen at the sight of their angry goddess. "Wow. This is the first time I've ever seen that goddess so pissed off." Dark Pit remarks.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to mess with Lady Palutena when she's angry. It's one of the few times she actually takes things serious." Pit silently tells her twin.

"Don't worry, I heard her ear grating voice all the way from Skyworld." Viridi says as she comes down from the sky sitting down on a giant flying leaf. "Hey there Palutena. Looking a little green with envy are we?" She jokes.

"Listen here you dumb bitch! You turn this garden back to normal right now!" Palutena yells.

"Ohohohoho! Do you think I would listen to you? You ain't the boss of me you old hag. I made the perfect garden to get revenge on you mortals for destroying nature with your idiocy. Especially you smashers! You had this coming to you! Now you will get eaten by the many different Piranha Plants!" Viridi laughs maniacally.

The Goddess of Light growls. "Pit! Pittoo! We're getting rid of these Piranha Plants!"

Dark Pit yawns. "I barely even have the energy for this."

"Do you need a vibe check Pittoo?" Pit asks with a smirk on his face.

"Do you need a foot up your ass?! Let's just get this over with so I can go back to sleep!"

The two angels fly out through the window and enter inside the garden. All the small Piranha Plants on the ground blows out a couple of spiked balls and launches them at the angels. Pit and Dark Pit take out their Guardian Orbiters to reflect the spike balls and make them crush the smaller Piranha Plant. The giant Piranha Plant emerges back up from the ground and launches it two tentacles at the two angels. Palutena warps in front Pit and Dark Pit and deflects the tentacles with a shield bash.

"Explosive Flame!" The Goddess of Light points her stave at the garden and summons an explosion. The giant Piranha Plant begin to catch fire and burn into ashes. The garden was now nothing but a pile of ash. Palutena, Pit, and Dark Pit fly down to the ground.

Viridi comes down to the three smashers on a flying leaf. "Grrr! This is exactly what I'm talking about! There you go destroying nature once ag-"

Palutena punches Viridi in the face, knocking her out on conscious off of her flying leaf. She picks up the Goddess of Nature and throws her inside the nearest trash can she could find. The Goddess of Light dust her hands.

"Well now that the garbage has been dealt with. I'm feeling a little generous today. What do you boys want for breakfast?" Palutena asks the two angels.

"I could go for some waffles. What about you Pittoo?" Pit asks.

Dark Pit shrugs. "Yeah. Fine. I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon. Might as well stuff my face with food."

"Sounds good to me then. I'll pay this time." Palutena says. The three smashers leave the garden to head back inside the mansion. Palutena quickly runs back inside the mansion to kick down the garbage can she put Viridi. The Goddess of Light laughs triumphantly as she walks away.


	15. Day 15: Legend

**Author's Note: Hey uh, there's gonna be just a slight change in this story. So initially, I was making every story be 1000 words because I kinda thought that was the requirement for it to be a ficlet or whatever you call it (This is my first time doing this stuff, I don't know if I'm missing some rule or some shit). Then I just realized I just needed to be range for it to be considered that. So to put less stress on myself and to not unnecessarily drag things out, we gonna keep things simple. Also, Sheik is low tier in Smash Ultimate. Don't let anyone fool you into thinking she's good.**

Zelda opens her eyes and looks at a white ceilings. She sits up and looks around to see that she was sitting in the middle of a pedestal with the Triforce on it. She stands up to see that she was in some sort of building where everything was grey the floor was a checkerboard pattern. The Princess of Hyrule is confused. "Where am I?" She wonders.

"You are in the Temple of Time Zelda." A female voice says behind Zelda.

The Princess of Hyrule turns around to see a masked woman standing behind her. The woman has a blonde ponytail and is wearing a blue suit. She looked a lot like a ninja. "W-Who are you? I've never seen you before. Are you here to hurt me?" Zelda asks in a worried tone.

"I am a member of the Sheikah tribe. My name is Sheik. Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you. This is all just a dream." The Sheikah says.

"A dream? Where are we exactly?"

"This is the Temple of Time. This is where the legendary Hero of Time pulled the Master Sword from off of its pedestal all those years ago."

Zelda's eyes widen. "Master Sword?! Hero of Time?! Are you talking about Link? Well, not my Link but a different Link."

Sheik nods. "That's right. You may not be aware of it, but the Hero of Time is actually in the Smash Mansion. Young Link. He was actually in the Smash Realm many years ago before he returned just recently. He was competing in the tournament alongside his older counterpart from the same timeline. That man Ganondorf, also came from that same timeline as Young Link. Still the same evil man I remembered him being."

Zelda was now feeling a little scared of the knowledge Sheik had about the Smash Realm. "H-How do you know all this stuff? Who are you?"

"I was also in the Smash Realm all those years ago. I was the Princess Zelda of that timeline." Sheik reveals.

Zelda stepped back in shock. "What?! Y-You're me?! T-There's no way?! You don't look like a princess!"

Sheik giggles. "Sheik is just a form that I created. Ganondorf was trying to capture me years ago because I held the Triforce of Wisdom. I created Sheik to be in hiding from Ganondorf and assist Link on his journey to save Hyrule. Soon after, I was invited to join the Smash Realm and participate in the tournaments. I was not a very formidable fighter when I was Zelda, so Sheik is who I become for combat."

"Amazing…So wait. Did you not get invited back for the future Smash tournaments? How come you didn't get invited for this one? I thought the whole point of this ultimate tournament was "everyone one is here"." Zelda questions.

"To the first question, yes and no. I did return for the last two tournaments, however it was a different Zelda using the Sheik persona. Master Hand granted her the power. As for your second question, that I do not know for sure. Master Hand did not mention anything about giving you my power. It may not be within you, but maybe there is another Zelda somewhere who is taking the mantle as Sheik."

"Another...Zelda." Zelda whispers to herself.

Sheik begins to step back. "Only time will tell in the future. Until, I bid you farewell Princess Zelda."

Zelda sticks her hand out. "H-Hey wait! There's still so much I want to know about you!"

"If you ever want to know more of your past incarnations in the Smash Realm, Master Hand will provide you with the knowledge. I have this to say to you. You are the strongest Princess Zelda to ever compete in the Smash tournaments. You do not the Sheik persona to fight, you are a very capable fighter. I have a feeling we will meet again Zelda." Sheik smiles.

Zelda smiles back and bows to Sheik. "It was nice to meet you Sheik. Thank you for your kind words. I will await the day that I meet the new Sheik. Take care."

"Before I leave, when you see Young Link. Tell him, I will return someday." Sheik takes out a Deku Nut and throws it on the ground. Causing a flash of white light.


	16. Day 16: Wild

The sun begins to rise in the Smash Realm with the accompanying sound of a Cucoo roaring. Link, Young Link, and Toon Link walks outside of the mansion. They breathe in the fresh air of the outside and collectively breathe it out.

"Nothing like the sweet scent of the outside. Wouldn't you say boys?" Link asks his younger counterparts.

"I'll say. It's such a nice day outside too. Taking in the energy of nature around us. Reminds me of the times I spent in Kokiri Forest." Young Link says.

"One thing I will say it that it beats the smell of salt water. Spending most of your time traveling by sea isn't the most fun thing in the world." Toon Link says.

Zelda comes out of the mansion. She sees the three Links. "Good morning boys!" She waves happily.

The Links turn around and wave back happily at the Princess of Hyrule. "Good morning Zelda!" They all greet in unison.

Zelda starts to walk to the three Links. "So what are you boys up t-AHHHH!" The Princess of Hyrule suddenly stops and screams in horror. By the corner of her eye, she saw something truly deplorable.

The three Links are confused by Zelda's sudden change in mood. "What's the matter Zelda? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Link questions.

Zelda starts stepping back and shakes her head. "N-N-No! There's something much worse behind you guys!" She points.

The three Links turn around to see what Zelda was pointing at. Their eyes widen in horror. A cucco was approaching them. The three Links scream in horror and quickly cower behind Zelda. The four hyrulians shiver in fear as the cucco just slowly walked around and pecked at the ground.

"W-Where did that cucco come from?! Why is it here?! I hope nobody provoked it!" Young Link says.

"Just keep that demon away! Keep it away!" Link says pointing at the cucco.

"As long as we don't provoke and slowly walk back inside the mansion. Everything will be okay." Zelda tells the Links silently.

Ganondorf comes out of the mansion to see the four hyrulians cowering in fear. The Gerudo wonders what the hell is going on with them. He looks to see an innocent cucco walking around. Ganondorf starts running at the cucco and launches it away by kicking it with Wizard's Foot. He dust off his hands. "You hyrulians are a bunch of weaklings. Afraid of what? A chicken? Give me break."

The hyrulians were now in a very frozen state with a frightened expression on their face. "D-Did you realize what you have just done?! You have doomed yourself!" Toon Link yells.

Ganondorf turns to the hyrulians. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Suddenly, the sound of the cucco echoes from the Forest of Harmony. However this sound was very deep in comparison to what a normal cucco would sound like. "That is not a good sound…" Zelda says.

A giant cucco appears from the forest with an army of cuccos flying behind him. The giant cucco roars loudly. Ganondorf wasn't scared. He smirks and raises his fist in the air. The Triforce of Power flashes on the back of his hand and he turns into his beast form. He takes out his two swords and roars at the giant cucco. Ganon and the giant cucco engage in a giant monster fight. The four hyrulians slowly retreats back into the mansion to avoid getting crushed by the two titans.


	17. Day 17: Ornaments

**Author's Note: So, my most OG follower Flutter Night wanted to see some step son step father bonding between Dark Pit and Chrom. I got you with that. I did the best I could to work it in. Also you crazy for how long you been rocking with me, but I appreciate your support homie.**

**New Smash City**

Chrom and Dark Pit are walking down the city together. They haven't really been talking much or made any eye contact since they left from the mansion. Lucina suggested that her father and her husband should spend some time together to bond. It was very awkward for the two smashers since they haven't spent time together prior, however they were willing to try for Lucina's sake. The King of Ylisse decided it was time to break the silence.

"So uh...Is it okay if I call you Pittoo or no?" Chrom asks.

"I would like it if you didn't call me that stupid name. Always just refer to me as Dark Pit. You know, you never apologized for almost trying to execute me." Dark Pit says.

Chrom felt embarrassed remembering his first interaction with the dark angel. It was very hostile to say the least. "Heh, yeah. Well could you blame me? Lucina is my daughter after all, and what you two did is very serious back in Ylisse. You understand why I was angry. I was wrong about though. You took responsibility and you even saved Lucina's life. She made a good choice choosing you as her lover. I do apologize for being irrational."

Dark Pit shrugs. "Marriage wasn't on my mind, but being forced definitely wasn't the way I would have wanted it to happen. Happiest day of life though." A small smile appears on his face.

Chrom puts his fingers on his chin and starts to think. "You know, we should bring something back for Lucina. To show her that we've been doing some father son bonding."

"Well what did you have in mind?" The dark angel asks.

Chrom looks around the block. Across the street, he sees a male artist showing a drawn portrait of a couple that he did for the couple who were sitting on a bench. The couple really liked the painting and paid the artist. The Ylissean King smiles. "I have an idea. Come on Dark Pit." Chrom approaches to the artist with Dark Pit following behind him. "Hey there! Do you think you can draw a picture of me and my son?" He asks the artist.

The artist turns to Chrom and Dark Pit. He looked confused for a moment. His eyes just kept alternating between the Ylissean and the dark angel. "Wait so, that's your son? That kid with wings? Is your son? What did you do? Fuck an angel?" He asks.

"N-No! He's not my blood son, he's my step son. My daughter and him got married years ago." Chrom clarifies.

"Married?! This kid looks like he's still thirteen years old! How old is your daughter?!"

"We came here to get our picture drawn, that's it. So are you going to do that for us or not?" Dark Pit says in an annoyed tone.

The artist shrugs. "Alright, whatever then. Sit down on the bench and I'll draw the picture."

* * *

**Smash Mansion**

Chrom and Dark Pit enters inside of Lucina's room holding the drawn portrait in a frame.

"Hey Lucina! We're back!" Chrom calls.

Lucina stands up from her bed. "Welcome back father. Welcome back Dark Pit." She walks up to give Dark Pit a peck on the lips. "What's that you two have?"

"Well while we were out having some father son bonding like you wanted, me and Dark Pit got a picture drawn for us. I think you might like it." Chrom takes the picture and hangs it up on the wall.

Lucina looks at the picture confused. The picture showed two people sitting on a bench. A purple chameleon with Chrom's hair and the falchion laying beside him on the bench and Dark Pit in black armor with silver hair. The background had a bunch of buildings behind the two figures.

"Uh father, why does this purple chameleon have your hair and the falchion?" Lucina asks.

Chrom shrugs. "The artist just told me that my voice reminded him of this chameleon ninja he saw during the olympics. I gotta say, looks kind of cool."

"I don't even know why he drew me the way he did, but I'm not going to complain. I imagine this is what I would look like if I was fighting in your world." Dark Pit says.

"Next time you can come with us Lucina. We should do more family bonding stuff."

Lucina smiles. "Yes, I would enjoy that very much." The Ylissean Princess hugs her father and husband. "I love you both."

"And I love you too my daughter." Chrom kisses her forehead.

"I love you too Lucina." Dark Pit says.


	18. Day 18: Misfit

It is night time in the Smash Realm, but it is definitely not a silent one. The smashers decided to have another house party, this time just between them because Master Hand was in charge of putting the party together. The music was blasting loudly, neon lights flashing from inside, and all the smashers were cheering loudly.

However there was one smasher who is sitting all by his lonesome. Dark Pit was not the type of person who enjoyed parties. He disliked loud music, he's not really old enough to drink, and he hated how cluttered the room would get. The dark angel decided that he would be much better alone while everyone party their asses off. Sitting with his arms folded and his eyes closed in deep thought. His ears perk up when he hears the door open, he turns to see Cloud holding a plate of strawberry cake.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asks.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Dark Pit replies.

"I was just coming here to get some space to myself. I'm not much of a party person. Not my cup of tea."

"Same reason as me. You can stay here if you want, just don't annoy me." Dark Pit turns away from Cloud and looks at the moon.

Cloud takes a seat right next to the dark angel. He takes out a fork and starts eating his cake. The two smasher didn't make any eye contact with each other. They just minded their own business.

"You know, I never thought things would turn out the way they did when I first arrived here." Cloud says.

"What do you mean by that?" Dark Pit asks.

"When I came here years ago, I was only going to focus on the tournaments. I ended up befriending a dragon and a witch who I see as family and I have a girlfriend. I thought I was just going to be by myself again, but now I have a lot of friends. You guys are like my second family."

"Hmph. Well I wasn't the most liked person when I came here. I remember everyone complaining because I was a "clone". Everyone back in Skyworld hated me because I wasn't the spineless goody two shoes angel that I was supposed to be. I'm not exactly the "ideal angel" because I run by my own rules and not be a slave. They all said I wouldn't amount to anything, now look at me. Married. Forcibly married, but I'm happy with the one I'm with."

Cloud finishes his cake and puts the plate beside him. "Rejected by the people of your world too? I understand how you feel. When I was a kid, I didn't really have many friends. I was always left out in participating in any games with the neighborhood kids. I acted as if I was superior than the other kids, I just saw them as immature. Although, I was only feeling that way because I didn't have a better way to cope with that I didn't have many friends. Except Tifa, she was always there. I can't recall a time I ever felt like I belonged anywhere." He shrugs.

"Looks like we both share that same sentiment. Hey I'm not really good at this coping stuff. I don't think I've belonged anywhere or felt like I needed to. I just live my life the way I want to. Whether I belong or not."

"I guess that's a good way of looking at things."

Cloud and Dark Pit continue to look up at the moon in silence. Suddenly, the door to the roof opens. Mario comes out from the door.

"There you guys are! What are you doing up here?! People have been looking for you! You're missing out on the party!" Mario says.

"Not interested." Cloud replies.

"Yeah I don't...think this party is for us." Dark Pit says.

"Hey, just know you two are family here. You always will be. If you two want to stay here I won't bother you any further. Just remember you guys aren't alone. We got your back." Mario says before heading back downstairs.

Cloud and Dark Pit exchange glances at each other. The plumber was right. They weren't alone. They are part of the Smash family. Even though they couldn't express it, they felt happy. "Maybe we should go and enjoy the party. I know Bayonetta and Corrin are wondering where I am. Don't want to worry Kamui either." The blonde swordsman says.

"Ehh, I guess I'll go and find Lucina. She'll keep me company. I could go for some of that cake too." Dark Pit says.

The two smashers get up and head downstairs to enjoy the party with their friends.


	19. Day 19: Sling

Mega is in the living room sitting on the couch watching cartoons and eating a bowl of cereal with an Energy Tank on the side. Rush is on the ground sleeping next to his master. Ken slowly crawls into the living room with bruises all over his body, the right side of his cheek swelling, his body steaming, and an axe lodged into his back. The blonde shoto fighter collapses on the ground beside Mega.

The robot boy turns to Ken and his eyes widen at the condition of his friend. "Geez Ken! What happened to you?! You look terrible!" Mega says.

"I...did some training...with Simon. Not one of my best decisions...Urgh…" Ken groans in pain.

"Looks like he really did a number on you. You need an Energy Tank?"

"That's not going to do anything for me. I'll walk it off. Could you help me get this damn axe out of my back?"

Mega puts down his cereal and gets up from the couch. He goes behind Ken. "So, you want me to do it the slow gentle way or do you want me to just rip off?" He asks.

"Make it quick. Just rip it off." Ken replies. Mega cracks his knuckles and grabs axe. He quickly takes it off the shoto fighter's back. Ken's eyes widen. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He lets out a loud scream that echoed all the way to New Smash City. Ken begins to slowly stand up cracking his back and his neck. "Thanks Mega. Man, I hate fighting people with projectiles! They don't actually have to fight, all they gotta do is stand there on the other side of the map and throw stuff!" He complains.

"Well if they have to tools to keep you away and cover every option, why not use it?" Mega shrugs.

"I already dealt with that enough with Guile just crouching on the opposite side throwing Sonic Booms at me. I'm trying to fight damn it, getting through all these projectiles is like trying to solve a goddamn trigonometry equation. Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"Wait a minute. Ryu and you can shoot fireballs out of your hands. You have projectiles." Mega notes.

"Well unfortunately, it doesn't do much. Everyone can just throw something at my fireballs to make it disappear. It sucks! It especially sucks against you and your damn Buster shots. Do you know how irritating you are to fight?"

Mega rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I get told that a lot. Well I don't know what else to tell you other than...get good." He shrugs as he sits back on his seat

"I'm going to get upstairs and rest, I think I had enough stuff getting thrown at me today." Ken holds his head in pain and starts to head upstairs.

Mega picks up his Energy Tank. "Hey Ken, heads up!" He calls as he throws the tank at Ken's head. The shoto fighter didn't react in time and gets knocked out by the energy tank.


	20. Day 20: Tread

It is nighttime in the Smash Realm, the smashers in the Smash Mansion are retired in their bedrooms peacefully. All except for two wicked and dastardly brothers. Wario and Waluigi are quietly walking down the second floor hallway. They make their way to Bayonetta's room. Wario rubs his grubby little hands together with a fiendish smile on his face, Waluigi however had an uneasy look on his face. Usually he was on board with Wario's plan, but this one he was really worried about.

"Wario, are you sure you want to do this?" Waluigi asks.

Wario raises an eyebrow at his brother and looks at him confused. "Of course I wanna do this. Don't you want to make money?"

"I do want to make money, but I want to be alive when I get it. Do you realize who we're about to steal from? Bayonetta. She's going to kill us both."

"Not if she's still asleep. All we have to do is quietly sneak in there, get what we need to get, and quietly sneak away."

"You make sound so easy like she's not going to notice, and when she does wake up she's going to kill us both."

"Ahh you worry too much, we'll be fine. Besides, she won't even know it was us. There's like a hundred people in this damn mansion, she won't know it was us who did it. Now stop being a baby and come on." Wario demands.

The Wicked Brothers slowly open the door and peek over it. The Umbran Witch is soundly asleep in her bed laying on her back with the covers over her body. On the night table beside her was her Umbran Watch, the one her mummy gave her for her birthday. It is what helps keeps Bayonetta from physically aging.

Wario turns to Waluigi and signals his brother to follow him. They open the door more and starts to tip toe over to the night table. Waluigi could feel his heart beating out of his chest as they got close to Umbran Witch. The Wicked Brothers freeze in place when they see the Umbran Witch tossing and turning in her sleep. Wario hears his brother heavily breathing behind. He backhands his brother in the face and signals him to be quiet.

The fat man makes it up to the night table and slowly reaches for the Umbran Watch. Waluigi begins to shake nervously with his teeth chattering. Wario slowly grabs the Umbran Clock without waking Bayonetta. Wario gives Waluigi a thumbs up, his brother responds sighs in relief and returns a thumbs up. The fat man begins to imagine himself laughing in a bathtub filled with Smash dollars and coins. Wario signals to Waluigi that they should head and they both try to head out of the room. Suddenly, Wario could feel his stomach beginning to grumble. His eyes widen.

"_Oh no…" The fat man says._

Waro lets out a small fart. Loud enough for Bayonetta to hear. She opens her eyes and shoots up from her bed. The Umbran Witch sees Wario holding her Umbran Witch. She cracks her knuckles.

"You men are so foolish. You must have really wanted your lives to end quickly." Bayonetta says in a dark and evil tone.

The Wicked Brothers gulp. "Mommy…" Waluigi says.

Bayonetta punches both brothers through the roof with a Wicked Weaves uppercut, sending them flying into the moon. She picks up her Umbran Watch. "Hmph, idiots."


	21. Day 21: Treasure

**Angel Island**

High in the skies above is a floating island known as Angel Island. Once the home of an echidna tribe now only a resting place for one of the most powerful and valuable gems in the world, the Master Emerald. The gem that keeps Angel Island afloat; the island would fall into the ocean without it. The Master Emerald is resting on an altar without anyone guarding it. Walking up to the altar is Princess Daisy wearing an explorer's hat and a vest over her dress. Lagging behind is Luigi who is looking out of breath.

Daisy takes out a map showcasing the entirety of Angel Island and its locations. "I think we've finally made it Luigi! We're here! This is the altar where that giant diamond is supposed to be!" She points out in excitement.

"That's...great...Daisy…" Luigi responds in between breaths.

"Finally too! This island was way bigger than I thought it would be! An underground water city, a carnival, ice cave, the desert, I could've sworn this place would be just a jungle! Well that's all behind us now. Come on Luigi! Let's go see that giant gem!" The Sarasaland Princess quickly rushes up the stairs of the altar.

"Daisy wait!" Luigi cries as he follows his girlfriend.

Daisy makes it up to the pedestal where she glances as the Master Emerald. Her eyes sparkle. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful emerald. It was also the same color as Luigi's clothes, so it made the emerald even nicer to look at. Luigi makes it to the top of the altar, he looks at Emerald. He found himself mesmerized by its beauty as well.

"This is a giant emerald. Hey, this look like those same emeralds Sonic uses to become golden." Luigi points out.

"It's so beautiful! You think we can try and bring this back with us?" Daisy suggests.

"I-I don't know Daisy, Sonic mentioned to me that this emerald is very important to this island. I don't think it would be a good idea to just take it."

"I could feel some crazy energy coming from it. Just what exactly is this gem." Daisy reaches out her to try and touch the Master Emerald. Before she could lay a finger on it, she gets kicked in the face and falls off of the altar.

"Daisy!" Luigi yells in a worried tone. He turns to see a female bat floating above him. "W-Who are you?"

"Rouge the Bat, greatest treasure hunter in the world. You two really don't realize what you've just found. That Master Emerald is mine, and I'm not going to let a couple of losers get in the way of me in my gems." She says.

"Y-You can't just take it! It's not your!"

"It will be in a moment. I suggest you stay out of my business if you know what's good for you. I'm going to take this Master Emerald and keep it all to myself." Rouge floats over the Master Emerald and places her hand on it to begin picking it up. She then feels something hit her butt. She blushes as she lets out a gasp. Rouge turns to see that Luigi had grabbed her butt with a plunger coming out from his Poltergust G-00.

"No! You're not taking this emerald!" Luigi pulls down the bat to the ground.

Rouge growls and takes off the plunger from her butt. "You're gonna pay the plumber boy!" The bat charges at Luigi with a dive kick.

Luigi screams and blocks his face to prepare for the incoming attack, Daisy quickly jumps up back from the altar and blocks the kick for Luigi. The plumber sees that his girlfriend had protected him, he sighs in relief.

"You can kick me all you want, but you're not kicking my Luigi you bat faced bimbo!" Daisy yells.

"Bimbo?! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Rouge floats back to the ground. She cracks her knuckles and gets into a fighting stance. "Okay, you want to have a cat fight? Then bring it on! I won't be going easy on you."

Daisy gets into her fighting. "Heh, you ain't shit. That kick was a lucky shot, but that's all you're gonna get!"

Before the two girls can begin to fight, they hear a male burly voice in the distance. "HEY!" The voice yells.

Luigi, Daisy, and Rouge turn to see Knuckles running over the bridge to the altar. He didn't look too happy either.

"Uh oh, looks like the knucklehead has woken up. My time to head out." Rouge flies away.

"Daisy we should get out of here! He doesn't look happy that we're here!" Luigi says.

"My words exactly sweetie." Daisy picks up Luigi bridal style and starts to run away.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles yells as he chases after Luigi and Daisy.


	22. Day 22: Ghost

**Final Destination**

"You would like me to do what?" Master Hand questions. One of his fighters Bayonetta had asked a very complicated favor from him.

"My mummy. I want to see her again. Is there a way you can make that happen?" The Umbran Witch asks.

"This is a rather an odd...favor for me to get. I've never been asked to bring back the dead before. I'm not sure if I have the ability to do something like that. You are a nun aren't you? Are you not able to speak with the dead?"

Bayonetta shakes her head. "Its more complicated than you think. My other isn't in Paradiso with angels. Umbran Witches get their souls dragged down to the Inferno when they die. No way for me to contact anyone who's been dragged down to Inferno."

"I see...I apologize for that Bayonetta."

"Apologies aren't needed if you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry about my request, I tasked you with something that you have no control over. I'll leave you alone." While she did not show it, the Umbran Witch felt hurt inside. She did not have many memories of the times she's spent with her mummy, even when she met her again it was a one word exchange between the Umbran Witch. Bayonetta leaves Final Destination.

Master Hand felt disappointed himself. "_There must be something I could do. Someway to fulfill that wish." He thought to himself._

* * *

**Rooftop Area**

It was now night time in the Smash Realm, Bayonetta is sitting on the roof looking up at the crescent moon. Her mind still pondered about her mummy. "_Mummy, I'm sorry that I let you die again. I couldn't save you. I wish...we had more time together." She says to herself. _The Umbran Witch hated to cry, she tries to hold back all of her tears. She hated crybabies and she did not want to be one herself.

"_Cereza…"_

Bayonetta starts to hear a voice call out to her. "W-What?" She looks around her to see nobody was around. "Who said my name?"

"_Cereza...My daughter…"_

Bayonetta looks up at the sky to see her mummy Rosa as a ghost. The Umbran Witch was at a loss for words. She wondered how this was possible.

"_Do not cry my daughter. You are a strong woman who carries the honor of the Umbra. I am so proud of you Cereza. Do not give up. I will always be with you my daughter. Your father and I love you very much." Rosa smiles at her daughter. She begins to fade away._

Bayonetta stands up. A smile appears across her face. "Mummy...Thank you. Your little girl is a big girl now, and a big girl has to grow up." She says. She felt her heart at peace.


	23. Day 23: Ancient

**Smash Mansion, Poolside area**

Samus, Fox, and Captain Falcon are sitting by the pool drinking sodas together. Mario comes running into the pool area very excited.

"Guys! You are not going to believe what I found in the basement!' Mario says. He takes out an old photograph from his pocket.

Samus, Fox, and Falcon gather around to see the picture. The image showed the original twelve fighters standing in front of a two story house. Mario is in the middle throwing up a peace sign with Luigi and Yoshi standing beside him smiling. Ness is next to Yoshi also throwing up a peace sign and Kirby is beside Luigi saying high to the camera. Donkey Kong is at the back flexing his muscles and smiling with Falcon to the right of him giving a salute, Samus is on the right of Falcon in a Power Suit with her arm cannon raised. Link is between Falcon and Mario with the Hero of Time standing still and keeping a stoic expression. Fox is on the very right with arms folded and a confident smile on his face. Pikachu is right next to Fox waving with Jigglypuff beside him asleep.

"Well isn't this a nostalgic surprise?! Look at that! The old Smash Mansion; or rather the Smash House as it was back then." Falcon says.

"Yeah I remember, I built it myself after the whole situation with Master Hand merging our worlds together. It was just a little home for us all whenever we had a little fun tournament amongst ourselves." Mario sighs happily. "Good times."

"I wouldn't really call Pikachu and Kirby slapping us around for two years "good times", but those were crazy times that's for sure." Fox says.

"All those years ago, Master Hand wanted to rule the world and make us his puppets. He wasn't the good natured guardian we know him as now. Times have indeed changed. So have we as fighters and as individuals." Samus remarks.

"I have to say, it's pretty nostalgic seeing you in your power suit again Samus. You barely use that thing anymore, you only fight in your Zero Suit during Smash battles nowadays." Falcon says.

"The Power Suit is only for emergencies now. I can fight just fine without it."

"I think there's one thing we can all agree on about this picture. Those polygons makes us all look hideous." Mario states.

"Agreed." The other smashers reply

**Author's Note: So y'all can let me know if anyone even cares. Would you like to see me try and do an origin story for Smash 64 and Melee?**


	24. Day 24: Dizzy

**Gates of Hell**

It was another quiet business day in the Gates of Hell. Samus is sitting at the bar with her face buried on the counter. She had seven empty beer bottles beside her. Cloud is sitting to the right of her drinking beer in a small grass minding his own business.

Samus slowly raises her head off of the counter. She was wobbling around and couldn't really balance herself correctly, she raises her hand at Rodin. "H-Hey! G-Give me another one! I-I need ano-another drink please!" The bounty hunter calls.

Rodin walks to Samus and hands her another beer bottle. "You know if I was a good person, I'd probably tell you that you had enough and you should get your ass out of here. As long you don't go fucking up my business, I don't have any problems with you. Besides if you kick the bucket from alcohol poisoning, I'm taking your soul before the man upstairs tries to take it before me. So drink all you want." He says as he walks away.

Samus quickly drinks all of the beer out of the bottle and places it next to her. She shakes her head with a disgusted look on her face. "I-I can't believe I had to look at Ridley's h-h-hideous face everyday! What was Master Hand thinking allowing that monster here?! He will...He will kill us a- *hic* ALL!"

She turns to the empty stool. "D-Do you know w-what it's like having dinner with your parent's killer?!" She yells.

Cloud glances at Samus. "_I think that was supposed to be towards me."_

The room suddenly begins to suddenly start spinning for Samus. "I don't...something ain't feeling too…" The bounty hunter then falls down off the stool.

Cloud gets up off his stool and hoist Samus up over his shoulder. "I'll her put her to bed. Thanks for the drinks Rodin."

"No problem Strife, you're one of my favorite customers." Rodin compliments.

"Are you just saying that because I'm associated with Bayonetta?"

"Now do I look like the kind of guy to lie? I would have told you straight up you're a piece of shit and kick you out of my bar if I didn't mean it."

"I appreciate the honesty. I'll be back down here tomorrow." Cloud then goes into the portal back to the Smash Mansion.

* * *

**Smash Mansion**

It was now night time. Cloud is making his way to Samus's room with the unconscious bounty hunter in his arms to put her in bed. A lot of thoughts begin to play in Cloud's head. "_Wow. She is DRUNK drunk. She is out cold. I have to carry her back to her room, I didn't want to be an asshole and leave her there. I was just trying to drink in peace, but she came in and got wasted. She smells really bad too. I look like a damn creep carrying Samus like this unconscious, this would be the type of shit to land me in jail if anyone saw this. This is a bummer. Should I stay with her tonight to make sure she's okay? No that ain't the move, she'll beat my ass the moment she wakes up and sees me in her room. If anyone stepped in, I would be bombarded with questions. Kamui would most likely rip my dick off. Let me just put her to bed and take my ass to bed."_


	25. Day 25: Tasty

**Smash Mansion, Kitchen**

Peach has just finished baking one of her famous cakes. She was putting the finishing touches on the cake putting strawberry frosting on it and then adds the strawberries, orange slices, and lemon slices at the top. The Mushroom Kingdom princess takes a moment to admire her work. "Just perfect! Good job Peachy!" She compliments herself.

Falco walks into the kitchen. "Yo, what's up princess? In the kitchen like you always are, this place is like your second home." He jokes.

"Hello Falco, yes I'm baking again. You know it's what I love to do. I'm just baking for Mario so he can come back to a delicious treat after his match with Donkey Kong."

"Always looking out for your man. Although, you've been feeding him cake for your years. You would think he would get sick of it, but I guess that plumber has a big sweet tooth. You have to wonder how someone so fat can move so quickly."

Peach notices that the kitchen doors is slightly open, she sees a little pink foot by the door. The Mushroom Kingdom Princess quickly rushes to the door and closes it shut. She puts her back behind the door.

Falco is confused by Peach's action. "The heck is up with you?"

Peach puts her finger on her lip. "Shhhhhhhh! Kirby is right outside the door. If he sees the cake, he's going to devour it all!"

There is a knock on the kitchen door. "Poyo!" Kirby says from the side.

"Well you can't barricade the door from him. Kirby is one stubborn puffball when it comes to food. I don't think he's going to give up that easily." Falco says.

"I'm sure Kirby will understand that he can't come into the kitchen and he'll eventually leave." Peach says. However, the princess was very wrong. The kitchens doors come down and crushes Peach. On the other side was Kirby with his hammer in hand. The Pink Puffball looks to see the cake on the counter. His eyes sparkle and his mouth opens agape.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby jumps happily. He uses inhales the cake Peach made. Kirby sighs happily and walks away from the kitchen.

Falco bends down to Peach who is squashed under the double doors. "Well, at least he left just like you said." The blue jay chuckles.

"Just help me up so I can bake another cake." Peach says in a defeated voice.


	26. Day 26: Dark

It is daytime in the Smash Realm. Dark Pit is taking a walk outside of the mansion minding his business. Shadow is also taking a walk outside of the mansion. The two bump shoulders when crossing paths with each other. They turn to each other with an annoyed look on both of their faces.

"Watch where you going hedgehog!" Dark Pit yells.

"It was you who bumped into me angel boy. You owe me an apology." Shadow responds calmly.

"Me apologize to you?! No way! You should have watched where you were going!"

"You just have to make things complicated don't you? All you had to do was apologize, now I'm going to have to teach you some discipline."

"Hmph. You're going to teach me discipline? I'd like to see you try. I'm not afraid of you." Dark Pit says with a smug look on his face. He takes out his staff and points it at Shadow. "You want to pick a fight with me? Then bring it."

Shadow is not phased by the dark angel's weapon. The black hedgehog takes out his Shadow Rifle. "You don't scare anybody Hot Topic boy, especially not me. You're not going to make it out alive against me."

The two edgelords had the finger on the trigger of their respective weapons. Eyes locked to each other. Before either of them could pull the trigger, they hear two annoying voices call out to them.

"Hey guys!" Sonic and Pit call. Shadow and Dark Pit shoot at Sonic and Pit. The two smashers scream and quickly dodges out of the way of their shots.

"Geez guys! What the heck was that all about?!" Pit says.

"Yeah you almost blasted our heads off with those things! Can't say a simple hello to you two without getting shot at huh?" Sonic jokes.

Dark Pit puts his staff away. He folds his arms and faces away from Pit and Sonic. "Hmph, I was just trying to have a peaceful day to myself. I was hoping not to hear your ear grating voice today Pit Stain."

Shadow puts his rifle away. He folds his arms. "Here to bother me again Sonic? Why don't you mind your business elsewhere. This day was going just fine until this angel bumped into me and I had to hear your voice."

The dark angel flips off Shadow. "Bite me."

Sonic starts to think. "You know Pit, we have some similar rivals. Both are dark and grumpy, don't enjoy taking orders from anybody, can be fairly hot headed most of the times. All this really tells me is that you stole my idea." He says to the angel.

"What?! Man stop it! I didn't steal anything from you! The idea mostly came from Dark Link. At least my dark doppelganger is on the good side."

"So is Shadow, well sometimes. When he feels like it, SEGA can't seem to make up their minds about it."

"Shut up!" Shadow and Dark Pit yell.

Dark Pit sighs and turns to Shadow. "Look, my bad for bumping into you. No hard feelings."

"Yeah, no hard feelings. You want to just get away from these and get something to eat or something?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go." Dark Pit and Shadow starts to walk towards New Smash City.

"Can we come?" Sonic and Pit asks.

"Fuck you!" The black hedgehog and dark angel responds.


	27. Day 27: Coat

It is a quiet night in the Smash Realm. All the smashers have retired to their bedrooms. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are sleeping on the floor with banana peels all over the ground. Donkey Kong is lying on his side loudly snoring, occasionally scratching his ass. Diddy Kong is lying on his stomach in the tire swing, he was more of a silent sleeper than his uncle.

The door to the Kongs' room begins to open. King K Rool peaks inside the room to see his nemesis asleep. He silently cackles as he enters the room. "Oh you annoying simians. You've been a thorn in my side for years. It's time for me to get a little payback on the both of you." The King Kremling says. He smiles evilly as he takes out an electric razor.

* * *

The cucco roars loudly as the sun rises. Donkey Kong yawns as he rises up from the floor. He looks around him to see a bunch of hair all around him. The giant kong is confused about where all this hair comes from, but he realizes that this is his hair. He quickly rushes to his bathroom and looks in the mirror to see that all of his hair was gone. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donkey Kong lets out a horrified scream.

Diddy Kong quickly wakes up and falls off the tire swing. He shakes his head and regains his composure. "Geez Donkey Kong, what the heck are you scre- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Diddy Kong yells.

Donkey Kong turns to his nephew to see that he had no hair either. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the heck happened to you?! Where is your hair?!" Diddy Kong asks.

"I should ask the same thing to you! You're naked too!" Donkey Kong points.

The small kong looks at his naked kong. "AHHHHH! How did this happen?! Who did this to us?!"

"There's only one person who hates us enough to do this."

"K Rool!" The Kongs say in unison. They quickly burst out the room to look for the kremling king. They run downstairs. They see Daisy and Zelda looking at the two kongs with freaked out looks on their faces.

"What in the world are those things?! I'll take care of them!" Daisy yells. She takes out her frying pan.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong put their hands up in fear. "No no no no no! Wait Daisy! You got it all wrong! It's me! Donkey Kon-" The giant kong gets hit in the face by the frying pan and falls unconscious.

"Wait stop it! It's us!" Diddy Kong yells.

"You will not deceive us you disgusting mutants!" Zelda uses her magic to lift up Diddy from the ground and throws him out the window. The princess quickly run out of the living room screaming.

King K Rool walks into the living room. He sees that Donkey Kong was knocked unconscious on the ground and the broken window. He laughs evilly. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It warms my cold cold COLD dark heart." He says placing his hand over his chest.


	28. Day 28: Ride

It is a cool dark night in the Smash Realm. On an empty highway somewhere in New Smash City, Wario is on his bike checking himself out from his side mirror. He twirls his moustache with a grin on his face.

"Look at you. Marvelous. The peak performance of a man's beauty. Yes you are Wario. You'll be the sexiest rich guy in the entire universe someday, and the whole world will know it." Wario compliments himself.

He suddenly hears the sound of a car horn behind. He turns to see Bowser pulling up next to him in his Koopa Chase. The car itself was much larger than Wario, so the fat man has to look up at the Koopa King.

Bowser looks over his car to see Wario. "How you doing down there Wario? How you like my ride? Pretty nice huh?" He asks with a smile.

Wario rolls his eyes. "Yeah I see it. Compensating for something Bowser?" He jokes.

"The only thing I'm compensating for is my lack of empathy for when I beat you in this race."

"You against me in a race?! Ha! My bike is the fastest bike in the world! You cannot beat me!"

Link then pulls up next to Wario with the Master Cycle. "Did you say a race? I'm up for a race!"

"Where the heck did you come from pretty boy?!" Wario asks.

"I was just taking my Master Cycle out for a ride, then I saw you guys just hanging out here. If it's a race you're doing, I'm interested."

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings pull up next to the Hylian in the Koopa Clown Carts. "Hi Papa!" The Koopa Prince waves.

"Junior! Koopalings! Why aren't you kids in bed?! It's way past your bed times!" Bowser says.

"It's boring in that mansion! We wanna cause some havoc around here!" Roy Koopa says.

"Anything beats lazing around in that place all day. Besides, we're confident that we can beat any of these losers in a race." Wendy says pointing at Wario and Link.

"Yeah!" All her Koopaling brothers chime in.

Captain Falcon pulls up next to the Koopalings with his Blue Falcon. "Take it easy there kids. If there's one person who's the best at racing, it's the F Zero Grand Prix champion." The racer points to himself. "My Blue Falcon is the fastest vehicle here, neither of you guys won't stand a chance against it."

Sonic pulls up next to Falcon on his Blue Star extreme gear. "I'm seeing a lot of talking and not a lot of racing. Are you guys just gonna sit there and run your mouths or are we going to get into some action? I'm going easy on you guys on my extreme gear, so let's get this party started already!" The hedgehog says excitedly.

Wario growls. "You think you're so cool blue boy?! We'll see who's the fastest when I leave you and all these busters in the dust!"

Cloud pulls up next to Sonic in his Fenrir motorcycle with goggles over his eyes. He looks over to the other smashers. Sonic waves to the blonde swordsman. "Hey Cloud! You wanna join in on this race we're about to do?"

"Not interested. I'm more a Chocobo race kind of guy. You guys have fun." Cloud rides away from the smashers.

The smashers suddenly hears the sound of a horse. They look up to see Bayonetta in the sky smiling happily and waving her gun in the air as she rides the Infernal Demon Diomedes. The demonic horses lands on the highway and starts running through it.

The smashers were left confused with what they had just witnessed, that was until Sonic blows a gust of wind behind him with his extreme gear. He goes down the highway. "Last one out of this highway is a rotten Eggman! See ya!" He yells.

"Hey no fair!" Bowser yells.

All the smashers got revved up their respective vehicles and start racing down the highway.


	29. Day 29: Injured

**Forest of Harmony**

Samus crashes hard into a tree and falls down into the ground. Her body is bruised with blood dripping from her head. She did not have her Power Suit on. She is breathing heavily and her vision is starting to get blurry. Ridley and Dark Samus slowly approaches Samus, The Space Pirate having a devilish smile on his face. The bounty hunter gets up on one knee.

"Bastards! The one time I decided to go out without my Power Suit. This happens. You cowards! You won't get away with this! Master Hand and Crazy Hand will find out and you two are done!" Samus yells.

Dark Samus dashes up to Samus and kicks her in the jaw, knocking her back down to the ground. The metroid lifts Samus up by her ponytail, making her face Ridley. The bounty hunter could barely keep her eyes open.

"You will not see the light of day again Samus. I am not afraid of what those two hands can do. I will finish the job before they even get a chance to stop me. You draw your last breathe today Samus Aran. Dark Samus, hold her. I'm going to put an end to this." Ridley says.

The Space Pirate slowly backs away and prepares himself to skewer with his tail. Samus loses consciousness from the loss of blood and exhaustion. Before Ridley could kill his long time nemesis, a smoke ball appears in front of him and blinds him. The Space Pirate covers his eyes, he then gets knocked down to the ground by a kick to his head. Dark Samus drops Samus to the ground and tries to locate the attacker. The metroid gets hit in the head with a double axe handle, falling down to the ground. The mysterious figure picks up over its shoulder Samus and quickly runs out of the forest.

The mysterious figure turned out to be Snake. He quickly rushes to the mansion to save the bounty hunter. "Just hang in there Samus, we're almost there." He says.

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Infirmary Room**

Samus is lying on a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her head and a breathing mask on. Dr. Mario and Snake were standing beside her.

"Good thing you came as fast as you could. She was barely hanging in there and I had to work quickly. What could have happened to her?" Mario wonders.

"Ridley and Dark Samus had assaulted her. They planned on killing her, luckily I noticed the disturbance in the forest and ran up there. I didn't want to cause destruction with my explosive and cause a forest fire, so using the smoke ball was my safest option." Snake answers.

"I will report those two to Master Hand, he will do something about this. In the meantime, could you watch out for Samus?"

Snake nods. "Got it."

Mario leaves the infirmary while Snake continues to keep watch of Samus.


	30. Day 30: Catch

Cloud is sitting on the couch watching TV. He is just flicking through channels trying to find something to watch. He then sees a commercial that catches his eye. There is a guy with a mic in his hand standing in front of a familiar location with a chocobo beside him

"Are you bored? Would you rather be winning some big money right now? Then how about you come on down to New Smash City and enter our Chocobo Race?! Come down here with your chocobo that you spent so much time and energy into raising, and enter them in this totally legal race! The first place winner gets a big cash prize! So come on down!" The man yells.

The blonde swordsman has his usual moody look on the outside, but on the inside, he was feeling very nostalgic. He starts to reminisce of the chocobo he raised himself that he called "Dumass". All the races he competed in with his gold chocobo and all the winnings he earned during those races. The nostalgic Chocobo Race theme began to play in his head. With all the shit he has gone through, those races were one of the few times he felt genuinely happy. Cloud puts his fingers on his chin and starts to think.

"I want to enter this race, but I haven't seen many chocobos around this place. Damn, what can I do?" He wonders.

Corrin comes down the stairs into the living room and waves at Cloud. "Hey there Cloud!" He greets.

Cloud turns to the King of Valla. An idea pops in his head. "_Perfect."_ He stands up from the couch and wraps his arm over Corrin's shoulder. "Hey Corrin, you mind helping me out with something?"

Corrin cocks his head. "Hmm? What's the matter Cloud?"

"See, there's this race I want to compete in. I was wondering if you could help me enter?"

"Oh sure Cloud! I have no problem helping you out!" The King of Valla happily replies.

"Well, I'm happy you said. Because there's a bit of catch to this race."

Corrin raises an eyebrow wondering what Cloud meant.

* * *

**Chocobo Square**

Cloud walk up to the sign up desk for the Chocobo race. "Hey, I would like to sign up for the Chocobo Race please." He says to the lady behind the counter.

"Very well sir, do you have your Chocobo?" The lady asks. Cloud turns around and whistle. Bayonetta appears riding on Corrin in his dragon form, but he was all painted in yellow and a fake beak and chocobo hair on his head. The lady screams in horror. "WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"Yeah uh...that witch over there kinda mixed a chocobo with a dragon, and that was the result. We're kind of...uh...dating you can say. There's no rules against this right?" Cloud asks.

"N-No...Not at all actually. Y-You and your lady friend can enter the race. Just uh...keep that thing from eating the other chocobos." The lady gives Cloud the sign in sheet.

"Don't worry, he's friendly." Cloud signs the paper and heads to Corrin and Bayonetta. He hops on Corrin. "Alright, we're in. I'm winning us that prize money."

"Keeping your promise on taking on us to that cruise. I love a guy who keeps his word. Now, shall we get into this race?" Bayonetta says as she puts a lollipop in her mouth. She could hear Corrin growling. Bayonetta rubs her boyfriend's wing. "Now now darling, Cloud is trying to win this money for all of us. It won't take long, I promise."

"I owe you a huge favor for this Corrin, I promise I'll pay you back. Come on, I got a race to win." Cloud says with a smile on his face.


	31. Day 31: Ripe

Halloween night has finally come to the Smash Realm. Children are dressed up in their costumes going trick or treating all over New Smash City. At the Smash Mansion in the backyard, Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena are looking over a giant pumpkin that is in the garden. They are all dressed in their Halloween costume. Palutena is dressed up as the succubus Morrigan, which is appropriate for the goddess because she loves to flaunt and she has green hair. Pit this year decides to dress up as Sub Zero, with of course the lack of ice powers. To correlate with his twin, Dark Pit is dressed up as Kuai Liang's brother Noob Saibot. Pit suggested it to him since it suited his dark theme and so that they could match.

Palutena puts her fingers on her chin and starts to think. "Strange, I don't remember anyone growing any pumpkins in the garden. We don't really decorate much for Halloween or do any pumpkin carving. Now we just have this giant ass pumpkin in our good." She says.

"It's fully grown too! We can probably harvest it now! Maybe we can carve a scary face on it and put it in front of the mansion! That would have all the kids come over and want to trick or treat here!" Pit says happily.

"Or run away in fear crying to their mommies. I like that idea more because that means I get to keep the candy for myself. Fuck them kids." Dark Pit says folding his arms.

"Better than leaving this thing to rot I suppose. Let's get carving this pumpkin." Palutena commands.

Before any of the smashers could put their hands on the pumpkin, the fruit suddenly comes to life with eyes and a mouth already carved out. The pumpkin roars with green acid dripping from its mouth. Roots starts to come out from under the pumpkin.

"Ahh shit, here we go again." Pit groans.

Palutena rolls her eyes at the sentient pumpkin. She takes out her stave. "Explosive Flame." She says in a unenthused. The Goddess of Light burns the pumpkin with her explosion. The giant pumpkin screams in horror as it starts to shrivel up and die.

The three smashers look up in the sky to see Viridi in a witch costume riding on a broomstick. The Goddess of Nature groans in annoyance. "Damn it! You know you guys just aren't fun you know that!" She whines.

"Your mere presence is an annoyance to all of us too you brat. No one is happy to see you." Dark Pit says coldly.

"Bah whatever! I'm just going to go, not going to waste my time with you dweebs anyways! Have a Happy Halloween or whatever." Viridi then flies away into the skies.

Palutena turns to her angels. "So, how about we go play some pranks on some poor children and steal their candy?" Palutena suggest evilly.

Dark Pit smirks. "Now you're talking my language goddess. Darkness is my friend after all."

"Sounds pretty cold. Oh wait! I'm Sub Zero! Being cold hearted is my thing! Let's steal candies from defenseless kids!" Pit cheers pumping his fist in the air.

The three smashers make their way to New Smash City to create the most terrifying Halloween experience for children.

**Author's Note: And with that, Inktober is finally over. I am never doing this shit again, LOL, but it was fun to think of things on the fly. Now I can go back into hiding and sleep. Will I come back to finish my other stories? Probably, when I feel the motivation to. Will any of you care to stay and read my stuff? Probably not, but it's all good. Once I get everything figured out, I'll definitely has some big stuff ready soon.**

**But thanks for joining me on this thirty one day adventure. I will see you, whenever I guess. Happy Halloween.**


End file.
